Seventh Dimension
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: A new world has collided with earth, and when they fall apart, they take Tai and Sora with them! Now it's up to Courage and Love to save this new world, to save their own! It's a Taiora too. Don't like pairing don't read.
1. The Argument

**Sora: So we knew that there was our world, and the Digital World, and we can possible include the Data World as well, after me and my teams' adventures in the Digiworld. But then Davis and the new kids come along and we discover the Dark Ocean. And also, that world right next to the Digiworld which is totally insane. But there's no way of telling how many other dimensions there are!  
**_Davis: Well, I know there's 2-D, and also 3-D, and a 1-D....  
_**Sora: GO AWAY!!!! I'm doing the intro!  
**_Davis: I wanna help!  
_**Sora: No!  
**_Davis: YES!  
_Miss-Stoneflower: Cut it out, you two! I'm doing the intro.  
**Sora: But....  
**Miss-Stoneflower: No buts! Thank you. Well, Sora has probably given you a clue to the theme of this story, as well as the title, so yeah. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my other fanfics. I also wanted to thank my good mate, JBObsession, who helped me with the title. It took quite a while, but we got there.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension**_

"Tai and Sora are late." Izzy grumbled.  
"They're athletes, give them some space." Matt said. Just recently the Digidestined had found the old cable car, and decided to use it as their meeting place and somewhere to hang out, especially since it was right next to park. Today they were going to discuss their spring break events, seeing as it was nearly end of the semester.

"It's kind of sad how you younger kids are much younger than us." Matt continued.

"Why?" T.K asked.

"None of you are entering High School." Izzy explained.

"I will next year." Yolei said.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't make you a freshman yet." Kari said.  
"There they are." Cody said, pointing out the second door. Everyone looked out the windows.  
"They're walking really slowly." Ken noticed. "And they keep stopping."  
Why is that, you wonder? Well.....

"Why do you have to be such an idiot, Tai!"  
"I'm not the one who got angry over nothing!"  
"I'm not angry...."  
"You're not? Then why are you shouting at me!"  
"Stop interrupting!"  
"Like you never interrupt me!"  
"That's right, I don't!"  
"Stop acting like Mimi!"  
"You stop insulting me!"  
"Who said I'm insulting you?"  
"You're the one who said I'm acting like Mimi!"  
"Well you are!"

Back at the cable car, the others are trying to listen. They begin to hear what Tai and Sora are talking about, seeing as they're shouting.

"Tai and Sora haven't had an argument like that since....elementary school." Kari said.

"Actually, they fought like this a year after we original Digidestined entered the Digiworld." Izzy said. "Though they made up the day Diaboromon attacked. Sora mentioned an email."  
Kari giggled. "Oh, that email. Teehee."

"What'd it say?" Yolei asked.  
"I don't know, but Tai got really mad because I sent it, but then he got mad because it wouldn't send, and he fell off the chair." Kari said. "All I saw was 'Dear Sora' and that was it, he covered it up."

"Shame." Yolei said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it."

"I wonder what they're arguing about." Joe said. "It's curious. They are the best of friends, it's unusual for them to be yelling at each other."  
"I haven't heard Sora yell like that at Tai since he said that her Crest of Love really suits her and she thought it didn't." Matt said.

"I remember that." T.K said. "It was kind of scary...."  
"It'll blow over." Ken said. "Fights like that normally do."  
"You'd know?" Davis asked.  
"I've had my fair share of fights with girls." Ken replied.  
"Ken goes to a different school to us, Davis, and has different friends." Cody said. "You have to remember that."

"I forgot." Davis said. "It's easy to forget when all the rest of us live here."  
"I wanna know what they're arguing about, now." Yolei said. "It's making me curious."

"Me too." Kari said. "I wonder who started it."  
"Tai." Izzy, Matt, T.K and Joe said in unison.

"What makes you say that?" Ken asked.

"Tai started all the rest of the arguments." Matt said. "Sora told me."  
"But technically she started the hairpin one." Izzy said.  
"Tai shouldn't have bought her that hairpin." Matt said angrily.

"But Tai was just trying to get her a good birthday present, Sora didn't have to say she didn't like it to his face." Izzy said. "Besides, Sora does like it. She wears it everywhere."  
"Maybe that's it." Joe said. "Matt's jealous of the relationship Tai and Sora hold."  
"What is?" Matt asked. "Don't tell me you're siding with brainiac there!"  
"No need to be jealous, Matt." Izzy said. "You know Tai didn't mean any harm."

"Not you two as well." T.K said.

"I think you three are being children." Davis said. "It's Tai's and Sora's problem, not yours!"

Driven to his limit, Matt spun around and gave Davis a right hook in the face.

"Hey, Tai and Sora are walking away...." Izzy said, interrupting the one-sided boxing match. "Well, Tai's walked away and Sora's running after him."  
"They're still arguing." Ken said. "Sora's practically screaming at him."  
"She should just leave him." Matt said. "He's not worth it."  
"You're on a roll today." T.K said. "Stop scrapping out at Tai."  
"Yeah, you guys are supposed to be friends." Cody said.

"Don't worry, this is normal for Tai and Matt." Joe said. "Although we haven't seen a good old fashioned wrestling match between the two."  
The younger Digidestined stared.  
"Huh?" Yolei asked.

"Tai and Matt got into a big fight because Matt lost his brain while we were supposed to be fighting Puppetmon." T.K said. "Tai won."  
"I'd like to see who wins now." Cody said.

"Matt's been working out trying to keep girls away from him." Joe said.

"Tai's an athlete." Kari said. "And Tai won last time."  
"I think they'll both lose." Davis said. Everyone looked at him. "Well.....never mind. It's hard to explain."  
"Just because your brain can't keep up with it." Matt said.

"Should we go after Tai and Sora?" Izzy asked. "Maybe we could help...."

"And make things worse?" Joe asked. "I'd rather keep my distance."  
"We could follow them." Ken said. "And then if it gets bad, we can interject."

"Sounds like a plan." Cody said.  
"Let's go!" Yolei exclaimed.

________ _________

"Why do you have to be such a jerk, Tai!?"  
"Who said anything about me being a jerk?"  
"Stop it!"  
"What?"

"....huh?"  
"Hey Sor, why are we even fighting?" Tai asked. They had stopped right outside the television station. Sora blinked.  
"Uhm.....we were walking to the park together after tennis and soccer."  
"And?"  
"Didn't you say something mean about Matt?"  
"I asked if you guys were happy.....I didn't say anything mean."  
"Yeah, well what was that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. "You're such a jerk!"  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"You've been saying things like that since Christmas! You keep saying things about mine and Matt's relationship!"  
"I can't imagine why that is."  
"Neither can I!"  
"You just can't control your temper!"  
"What temper!"  
Tai was about to realize when he and Sora were enveloped in mist. They both stopped their arguing and looked around. The others caught up, and stopped when they saw Tai and Sora looking around.

"What are they doing?" Davis asked.

"At least they've stopped shouting." Cody said. "They were causing a scene."  
"Hey, um, guys?" Yolei began quietly. "Is it just me, or are those two disappearing?"  
Everyone stared with wide eyes as their friends vanished before their eyes.  
"What!!!!????!!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sora: Oh no, me and Tai have been teleported somewhere!  
**_Davis: Shame, Sora. Now I get to do the introductions and conclusions!  
_Miss-Stoneflower: ........*sigh*.........This is the beginning of a new adventure....I wonder what will happen next! Ciao!

R&R please


	2. Enter the Realms

**Tai: Okay, so in the previous chapter Sora got really mad at me just because I was trying to be polite. We were meant to be meeting the others at the cable car. But no......we ended up in front of the TV Station, and then we were surrounded by mist. The others followed us, and as far as I know, they're freaking out. **

_Davis: Stoneflower! You said I could say what happened last time!  
_**Tai: Shut up, Davis. I got there first. Besides, you have no right in this story, you are just a silly minor character. **

_Davis: But I'm the gogglehead!_

**Tai: I'm the "original" gogglehead, idiot! **

Me: Great, not you guys as well! Man, this story may as well be called "Argumentative States" you are all arguing so much. What happened to being a team! Is it because Tai and Sora disappeared?"  
_Davis:......no......yes......maybe.....they were arguing first!_

Me: That's their problem! And remember, I'm MISS-Stoneflower, not just Stoneflower.

**Tai: Shame.**

_Davis: Fine, then I'M doing the disclaimer! _

**Tai: Let's both do it.**

**Disclaimer: **(Goggleheads)_**Miss-Stoneflower does not own Digimon.**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension - Enter the Realms**_

When the mist disappeared, Tai and Sora found themselves in a desert.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.  
"Don't look at me." Tai said. Yokomon and Koromon poked out of the teenagers' bags.  
"This isn't Digiworld." Yokomon said.  
"Huh?" Sora looked at her partner.

"It feels different." Koromon explained.

"Its times like these I wish Izzy were here." Tai sighed.

"Ditto." Sora agreed. Just then, a little fluffy monster-like creature shot out of the desert. It squeaked in surprise, but instead of running away, it cowered in Tai and Sora's shadows.

"Who are you?" it asked in an unnaturally mousey voice. "More importantly, what are you?"  
"We're humans." Sora said. "From Earth. And these creatures here are Digimon. Have you heard of us?"  
"Digimon I've heard of." the creature said. "But only because there's a book on them in the Great Library, in Element City. The Great Gate came from there."  
"What are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm a Wheezil." the creature said. "This is my world. We Wheezils live here along with Whoozils, large, evil creature that have taken over this dimension!"  
"Dimension?" Koromon asked. "You mean we're not in our dimension anymore!?"  
"The Digiworld is in a different dimension to earth as well, Koromon." Tai said.

"Do you have a name?" Sora asked the Wheezil.

"I'm Rougle." it said. "I'm a desert Wheezil. My home is not too far from here."  
"What's this Great Gate you mentioned?" Yokomon asked.

"It's a portal, the only safe way to get to other dimensions." Rougle explained. "But no one comes through it. It scares we Wheezils. And, our land is dying. Weird things have been appearing randomly, giving us frights. And then they disappear again without a trace. Sort of like you four."  
"The worlds are colliding." Tai said. "Like when Earth collided with the Digiworld four years ago and me and Koromon fell through it after the battle with Etemon."  
"Oh, yeah." Sora said. "Hey, Rougle. Where is this gate? In the Element City, like the library?"  
"No, but you will have to go through Element City." Rougle said. "The Great Gate is situated in the Light Realm."  
"Realm?" Yokomon asked.  
"In this dimension, there are seven realms." Rougle explained. "There's this realm, the Fire Realm, more commonly known as the Desert Realm. The next one is the Earth Realm, a forest. Then you will come across the Water Realm, which is half a sandy beach, and the rest is full of water Whoozils. After that is the Element City, which is situated in the Electricity Realm. It is the least dangerous realm, though you can find some Whoozil thugs there. After that you will come across the Air Realm, which means you'll have to watch out."  
"Why?" Koromon asked.  
"Because there you have to walk on clouds." Rougle said. "It's the most dangerous, not because of the Whoozils, but because of the danger of falling off the clouds. After that is the Ice Realm, and then the Light Realm."

"Sounds dangerous." Yokomon said.

"It's the only way you can get home." Rougle said. "If you fall through the weak point, you'll damage this world even more!"  
_Beep, beep, beep._

"What's that?" Rougle asked, his voice suddenly going squeaky again.

"Just my D-Terminal." Tai said, taking it out of his bag. "It's Kari. She wants to know what happened. What should I say?"  
"That we're okay, and we've found a way home." Sora said.  
"How long does it take to cross the realms?" Koromon asked.

"Two weeks, normally." Rougle said. "It used to take a week before the Whoozils came."  
"So they didn't originally come from here?" Tai asked, sending his message.

"They came with the Great Gate." Rougle said. Tai and Sora looked at each other.  
"Could they be Digimon?" Sora asked.

"No, we know what Digimon are like." Rougle insisted. "These are worse."  
"Hey, Rougle..." Tai began. "Do you think you could be our guide while we're here?"  
"It's too dangerous." Rougle exclaimed. "I'd rather stay here!"  
"Please?" Sora asked. "We need help. And, maybe we could find a way to save this dimension."

Suddenly, the digivices began to beep nonstop, in sync with each other. Then, a hologram came out. It was fuzzy, but the teenagers recognized the figure.

"Gennai!"  
"You two....bzzt....only hope for the Seventh Dimension! If you don't, the walls of all the dimensions will collapse!"  
"How do we do that?" Yokomon asked.  
"Defeat the Whoozils...bzzt....destroy the stone in each realm.......reach the gate, and go through it to your home!"  
The hologram disappeared, and Tai and Sora groaned as they sat down.  
"He could've given us a map!" Tai whined. The D-Terminals beeped, and Tai and Sora took them out. Another smaller hologram came out, and they joined together to make a map.

"Is this like the dimension of wishes, or not?" Sora asked. Red dots were flashing.

"Those are where the stones are." Rougle commented. He fidgeted. "After that display....okay, I'll be your guide! But only because I have friends in all of the realms."  
"Thanks, Rougle!" Tai and Sora said in unison.

"First stop, the Fire Stone!" Rougle announced.

______ _______

**Earth**

"I got a reply!" Kari announced. Everyone crowded around. "Tai says that they're fine, they've met a little creature called Rougle who is something called a Wheezil, and that they've found a way to get home."  
Just then another email came.  
"Oh, and Tai just said that Gennai contacted them, even if the connection was a little fuzzy. He says that Gennai said that they have to save the Seventh Dimension, which is where they are, I assume, and that they have to reach the Great Gate in the Light Realm, which is on the other side of the dimension. Apparently it'll take two of the weeks there, but we don't know how long that is in earth weeks."  
"Two weeks is the whole of Spring Break, though." Matt said.

"Uhm....they're gonna be more than two weeks, apparently." Kari read. "They have to find each of the element stones in each realm to save that dimension."  
"Why are they bothering?" T.K asked.

"Yeah, they could just fall through again." Joe said.  
"Because if they do that, the walls will collapse, and all the dimensions will die, including the Digiworld and Earth." Izzy said, reading from his laptop. "Gennai just emailed me, telling me what he said to Sora and Tai. That's why we can't follow them, we'll just make things worse. Gennai says Tai and Sora are the only hope.....even if we were going to have to save that dimension, Gennai says he would've chosen them anyway.....and I agree with him. Tai's the strongest and also, Fire can beat anything. And Birdramon can fly, so that means they can cut their journey short by avoiding all the Whoozils, the enemies of the Wheezils, and they'll need flying in the Air Realm anyway, if they were walking they'd fall."  
"Why's it called Seventh Dimension?" Matt asked.  
"Sounds a lot like Seventh Heaven if you ask me." Mimi said. Matt gave her a dirty look. "I'm just saying." Mimi said defensively.  
"It does kinda." Yolei agreed.  
"Chill out, Matt, they're just winding you up." Cody said. But scenarios were busy running through Matt's head, and nothing could prevent that.

"It's getting late." Ken said. "My mom will worry if I'm not home soon."  
"Oh, okay." Yolei said.

"See you tomorrow, Ken." Davis said. Ken and Wormmon headed off, and then Kari groaned.  
"What will I tell mom?" she moaned.

"Tell her the truth." T.K said.  
"I can't do that." Kari protested. "I'm back! Where's Tai? Oh, he got transported to another dimension and so he won't be back for a few weeks. Somehow I don't think mom would be cool with that."

"That is a dilemma." Izzy said. "Tai decided that he wanted to leave town so he did."  
"That's even more insane." Kari exclaimed. "Why would Tai leave?"  
"Uh.....never mind." Izzy said.

"Matt, you'll tell Sora's mom something, won't you?" Joe asked. Matt nodded. The group left the cable car, and set off on their own way.

________ ________

"How much further is the Fire Stone?" Koromon complained.  
"Dude, you aren't even walking." Tai said. He and Sora had forgotten how hot the desert could get. Rougle didn't understand what they were feeling.

"This is a nice day." he said. "You must come from a very cold world."  
"No, it gets hot in our dimension." Sora said. "Just not this hot."  
"How peculiar." Rougle mused.

"Not very." Yokomon said.

"Well you four are gonna have to be powered up to defeat the guardian of the Fire Stone." Rougle said. "You're lucky though, this guardian is the strongest. But the Light Realm's guardian is more......well.......more likely to try and kill you humans first. Whoozils are much smarter than we Wheezils."

"Have you seen the Fire Guardian?" Sora asked.  
"Yes," Rougle said. "And not even water can stop him. The only way to destroy him is to beat him with fire. But to be honest, I doubt you humans could even destroy the stone, let alone a Whoozil."  
"You underestimate us, Rougle." Tai said. "Leave it to us."  
"You do know this is your chance to prove to me that you're even worthy of saving this dimension." Rougle said. Tai and Sora nodded.

"We won't let you down." Sora said. "We can't let our world die as well."  
"This is called Seventh Dimension for a reason." Rougle said.  
"Because it's got seven realms?" Yokomon asked.  
"Because there are twelve realms altogether." Rougle said. "We don't have any special order or anything, and you may want to do research when we reach Element City, but nine dimensions have a special mark, and then there are two special ones. We don't know who nicknamed this dimension, but our mark means Love."

Sora blinked, and then dug out a small chain with a tag on it.  
"Does the mark look like this?" Sora asked. Rougle nodded, bewildered.  
"Why do you have it?" he asked.

"Because there are twelve of us children called the Digidestined." Sora said. "And nine of us have crests. Mine's Love. And Tai's is Courage. There are others too."

"I think I know why this world was nicknamed Seventh Dimension too." Tai said. "If the mark is Love, then, well, in our dimension there's this game kids our age play, it's called Seventh Heaven. It's kind of childish and..."  
"It's kind of gross." Sora said. "A guy and a girl go into a closet for seven minutes and can do whatever they want."  
"Maybe a human nicknamed it Seventh Dimension." Koromon suggested.  
"We'll find out at Element City." Yokomon said. "In the meantime, let's find this Fire Stone!"  
The group continued, until a huge stone could be seen in the distance. It was blazing, like someone had used it for a bonfire.

"There's the stone." Rougle said. "Two more miles and the guardian will appear."  
"Should we digivolve?" Koromon asked. Tai and Sora nodded.

_Koromon, digivolve to, Agumon!_

_Yokomon, digivolve to, Biyomon!_

Rougle stared at the now bigger Digimon.

"Time to blow that stone to pieces." Agumon said. "Let's go!"  
The Digimon moved forward, Tai and Sora following.

"I'll wait here!" Rougle called after them.

"Agumon, slow down!" Tai said. He and Sora slowed down, and their Digimon stopped further on.  
"There aren't any monsters here." Biyomon said. There was a roar, and the Digimon's eyes widened. Sora was frozen, but Tai dared to look over his shoulder. He took a step back after turning right around, and pulled Sora with him.  
"A....Agumon...Biyomon....." Tai said. "I think we should test out Champion first....then go Ultimate......if that doesn't work we'll recuperate and Agumon, you can head out as Mega."

"Alright!"

_Agumon, digivolve to, Greymon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

"Nova Blast!"  
"Meteor Wing!"

The flaming beast roared as the attacks blasted him over.

"Bigger doesn't necessarily mean stronger." Tai said. "I mean, sure, it means if they jumped on you you'd get flattened, but their attacks can't be much stronger."  
"But Tai, we don't know anything about these Whoozils." Sora said worriedly. "What if they're like Digimon? Because that guy looks a lot like Meramon."  
"There are twelve realms, Sora." Tai said. "These Whoozils could've come from anywhere. Besides, we don't know what the Great Gate looks like, so it could be like a garden gate for all we know."  
"It just scares me." Sora said.  
"Don't be scared." Tai said. "Birdramon and Greymon are strong, it looks like they're winning."  
Greymon and Birdramon set off another wave of fire, sending the beast back again.  
"Strike him while he's down!" Tai shouted. Sora was now standing back, because Tai had moved closer without knowing him.

"Meteor Wing!"

That attack was the final blow: the Whoozil was blasted into fragments. But the dangerous part wasn't over just yet. Pieces of fire went flying towards the stone....and Tai and Sora. Tai was hit first, and then Sora felt the burning heat as she too was hit. The teenagers rolled towards the stone, which crumbled into pieces as the guardian was defeated.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Matt: Oh no, Sora! NO!**  
_Sora: Shut up!  
_**Matt: Aren't you dead?  
**_Sora: None of your business. Stoney hasn't made up her mind yet._

Tai: Yeah Matt, that's ruining the story. Though, why are you getting all mean and angsty?  
**Matt: I'm not!! Besides, you have to call her Miss-Stoneflower, not Stoney!  
**_Sora: Suuuuure you aren't. Stoney, Matt's going into black mode!_

Me: Sheesh.........like I said earlier, this story is turning into nothing but arguments. But I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it! And Matt, Tai, it's only Miss-Stoneflower to you and the other boys.

Tai: But I'm your favourite character!  
Me: So? I still want you to call me Miss-Stoneflower. It gives me a sense of authority over males.

R&R please!


	3. Digging in the Earth

**Sora: *looks around*....okay, there's no sign of Daisuke-kun. Davis. Daisuke-kun. Whatever. So, last time Tai and I found ourselves in this weird place, called Seventh Dimension. We met this little sandy creature called Rougle. He's a Wheezil, who are the inhabitants of this world. But they have these enemies called Whoozils who came with a mysterious gate from another dimension. Gennai managed to contact us and told us how to save the Wheezils, and get back home. We found the Fire Stone, being protected by a flaming Whoozil who looked a lot like Meramon. Birdramon and Greymon defeated him, but Tai and I got hit by the debris. As far as I know, the stone crumbled into dust as its guardian disappeared! Next stop, the Earth Realm!**

Me:.........wow, no arguments....O_O.....anyway. I think Daisuke-kun is sleeping. *Peers into bedroom* eww......Davis reminds me of my brother. When he sleeps he drools. Wait, this isn't about me and my nii-chan. This is about Tai and Sora and saving Seventh Dimension!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own Rougle and the other Wheezils, and Whoozils as well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension – Digging in the Earth**_

"Sora....ungh....Sora......are you okay?"  
"Mm.....so hot...."  
"Well, we are in a desert."  
Sora opened her eyes, and then sat up straight. "Holy cricket, Tai! You're hurt!"  
"Yeah, well, so are you."

"You look awful!"  
Tai smiled. He had some cuts and bruises, but nothing bad. Sora felt her own face.  
"You're fine." Tai said. "I just hoped you weren't hurt internally."  
"I feel okay." Sora replied. "No problem."  
Tai helped Sora stand, and Agumon and Biyomon were gathering up things on the ground.  
"Everything from our bags fell out, so they're picking it all up, and we can divide it all later." Tai explained. He pointed. "See, we fell down the hill."

"No wonder I feel bruised." Sora said with a giggle. Tai chuckled as well. Sora looked at him. "I guess you're used to bruises and stuff, huh? Being a soccer player and all."

"Yeah, I fall down a lot more than I used to." Tai said. "But I supposed you wouldn't know."  
"Huh?" Sora asked, standing straight. She'd bent down to pick up a hairbrush.  
"You haven't watched any of my games since Junior High." Tai said. "That was a long time ago."  
"Yeah, well, I've been really busy with tennis." Sora said, continuing to collect her items. "Plus, I thought that if I watched soccer games, I'd want to play again. But I promised mom I wouldn't."

"Just playing it occasionally couldn't hurt." Tai said, going over to the pile of stuff Agumon had collected. "Even with me and Davis. And coach would let you join in our practices.....unless it's the falling over that worries you."  
"But you always leave soccer practice beat up." Sora said. Tai was going through his stuff. "Why's that?"  
"It gets a little rough now that we're in High School." Tai said. "It's more like tackle soccer than normal soccer. It's okay, not against rules."  
"But..."  
"It's okay." Tai said, a little more forcefully. Then he laughed. "So now I've got bruises on my bruises."  
"Not funny, Tai!" Sora exclaimed, chucking her hairbrush at him. Tai ducked.  
"Hey, you brought your first aid kit." Tai said, finding a large white box. "What, you carry this everywhere?"  
"Only to the meetings." Sora said. "But now that we meet pretty much every day I was going to leave it at the cable car today."  
"It's a good thing you brought it." Biyomon said. "I can tell this fight is gonna get nasty."  
"You did brilliantly!" a familiar squeaky voice exclaimed. Tai and Sora looked to the hill, and Rougle came sliding down it. "I was so frightened for you, though! Sora, you looked okay, but Tai looked dead!"  
Tai laughed, but Sora was concerned.  
"What?" she asked. She looked at Agumon and Biyomon, who were looking sheepish.

"We tried to fix him up." Biyomon admitted. "We found your first aid kit first."

"Nice way to make Sora worry, Rougle." Tai said. "Don't worry, Sor, I'll be okay. Like you said, I'm used to it."

"Are we ready to go to the Earth Realm?" Agumon asked.

Sora ran over and fetched her hairbrush. "I think I've got everything."

Tai stood up. "Yeah, I think we'll manage."

"Can we fly there?" Biyomon asked Rougle. "It isn't far, is it? And it's much to hot to walk in the desert."  
"We can only fly till you reach the stone wall. From then we walk." Rougle said.  
"Go for it, Biyomon." Sora said. "Besides, I think flying is a good idea as well."

_Biyomon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

"Flying sure is carefree, isn't it?" Agumon asked. "I love it when I can fly as MetalGreymon and WarGreymon."  
"I know. The wind feels great." Sora said. She smiled as she looked at Tai, who occasionally winced. "Hey, Tai, you alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just that the wind stings a bit." he replied. "Anyway Sora, how many times do I have to say it, stop worrying about me."

"There's the wall!" Rougle pointed.  
"That was fast." Tai commented as they all peered over the side of Birdramon's feet. They began to descend, and landed just across the wall.  
"Why can't we fly all the way to the Earth realm?" Biyomon asked after de-digivolving.

"The forest is very thick, there wouldn't be anywhere to land." Rougle said. "Come on, I'll lead you to my friends village. We can spend the night there."  
"Oh." Sora said, stopping. "I wonder how much time has passed back home."  
"Not long, I hope." Tai said. "If it takes us more than two weeks to get home we'll miss the start of our junior year in High School. Apparently we get a really big welcome."  
"Isn't that for senior students?" Sora asked. Tai shrugged.  
"Well, we aren't sophomores anymore, at least."  
"But there aren't any freshmen we know of."

"Wouldn't it be funny if Ken got into our High School?"  
"Tai, we won't be at High School when Kari and the others get into it. Except maybe Yolei. She's a freshman next year."  
"Whatever. Wait, is Ken younger than Yolei? He acts a whole lot older. Like he should be freshman this year."  
"No, he's twelve."  
"You're almost seventeen."  
"Yeah....."  
"Do you want another hairpin?' Tai asked casually after a while. Sora looked at him.

"What?" she asked.  
"Well, you always wear the one you said you hated when I gave it to you, and I thought maybe you'd want another one, a blue one this time maybe? Seeing as you and Matt go out....his colour is blue."  
Sora looked down at the sand. "Yeah....."  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
"I'd forgotten about Matt." Sora replied. "Before we were sent here I was thinking about how angry I was at you, when we got here I was freaking out about how to get home, then I was thinking about the poor Wheezils being taken over by Whoozils and wondering how to get home without hurting them even more, and since we destroyed the Fire Stone I've been worrying about you."  
Tai smiled. "Look, don't feel guilty. Besides, we don't know how fast time flies by here. For all we know, we've only just vanished."  
Sora smiled as well. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being silly. I can't be thinking about Matt. It's okay when it's all of us here, but now it's just you, Agumon, Biyomon and Rougle. And at your rate, you're the only one I should be focusing on!"

"Are you two finished?" Rougle asked. Tai and Sora blinked, and then realized they were standing still.  
"Oh, sorry!" they both said in unison. They both jogged to catch up, and then Sora gasped.  
"Holy cricket!" she exclaimed. "We have to cross that!!?"  
The five were standing at the edge of an island. Except, they weren't surrounded by water.

For in between them and the Earth Realm, was a chasm that stretched right around the desert realm. And the only way across was by a rickety wooden bridge. Biyomon grabbed Sora's arm, and Sora grabbed Tai's arm. Tai just laughed.  
"That doesn't look too bad." he said. "Come on, Agumon, let's go."  
"Can we fly across?" Biyomon asked in a small voice.

"This is the only way across." Rougle said. "Besides, we're lucky. A Whoozil isn't here."

Tai took a step onto the bridge. "Hmm.......it seems sturdy. Come on, Sora, it's unlike you to judge by appearances."

"But.....it's a wooden bridge over a wide chasm that we could plunge into any second." Sora said. "Like in the movies."  
"Don't worry Sora, if you fall, I'll catch you." Biyomon said.  
"Me and Tai are the only ones in trouble if we fall." Agumon said.  
"If we do you're warp digivolving immediately." Tai said with a grin.  
"Can we just hurry up!" Rougle exclaimed. He was halfway across the bridge.

"Sora's just being a chicken." Tai said. He held out his hand. "Come on, it's not that bad. I promise not to swing it."  
Sora took his hand nervously as he pulled her onto the bridge. Biyomon and Agumon followed behind. A few devastating minutes later, they were on firm ground again, facing a large and seriously overgrown forest.

"How are we supposed to find the stone in here?" Biyomon asked. "It looks thick."

"My friend will help us." Rougle said. "Follow me."  
"Aren't you a desert Wheezil?" Agumon asked as the tiny furry creature scurried ahead of them.  
"Yes, but the village is on the path."  
"It's not the first time we've had to find something in a forest without knowing where we're going." Sora said. "We should be fine."  
"I'm just worried about food." Tai said. Sora rolled her eyes. "It's serious. What if we can't eat what's here? Biyomon and Agumon won't be able to digivolve."  
"I've got an o-bento in my bag." Sora said. "But it won't last long. It's not even a meal."  
"Yeah, I've got mine as well." Tai said.  
"Are you sure Agumon didn't eat it?"  
"Mom bought me a special one with locks on it."  
"Tai doesn't trust me." Agumon whined.  
"Only with food." Tai said, giving his partner a light punch on the head. Sora and Biyomon laughed, and the group continued through the shadowy forest.

_______ ________

***Somewhere dark and dangerous, could it be an evil person lurking there?***

"Grr......those humans.....those creatures.....and that stupid Wheezils......when will they learn that I am the boss around here!"  
"Maybe someone forgot to tell them."

"That Wheezil knows this is defying the law. Traitor....."  
"It's not like a Whoozil like my race, your Lordship."

"Oh, I think he knows. And he just doesn't want to tell those humans."

"Master, they've reached the earth village." a new voice enters.

"Good.....they'll spend the night there. Send our Shadow to spy on them, I want to see how they defeat the Forest Guardian.....or how they try to, I should say....mwahahaha......"

______ _______

"Thank you very much for hosting us here." Sora said to the little forest Wheezils. They were green and had much shorter fur than Rougle did.

"It's no problem." Silah, Rougle's friend, said. "Rougle told us all about how you defeated the Desert Guardian and destroyed the Fire Stone!"  
"We didn't really do anything to the stone." Biyomon said. "It shattered when the guardian was defeated."  
"But you still did it." another Wheezil squeaked. His name was Jayred. Rougle sighed.

"Unfortunately, Tai, Sora, Biyomon and Agumon, it will be like this everywhere we go." he said. "It'll be worse in Element City."  
"I have a question." Tai said. "If the Whoozils took over this world, shouldn't the city be the most dangerous place?"  
"Element City is a protected place." Silah explained. "It is the one place where Whoozils and Wheezils live in harmony."  
"Why don't you live there then?" Agumon asked.  
"We're not suited to the Electricity Realm." Jayred said. "At least, not to live. We visit occasionally. That's why Rougle can travel with you. He's not staying there."

"Do you know where the Earth Stone is?" Biyomon asked. The Wheezils shook their heads.

"Time to use the map, then." Sora said. She and Tai took out their D-Terminals, and the holographic map came out.  
"There," Tai pointed. "See, those dots, Sor? That's us, I think. That means we're not too far from the stone."

"It's too late to go now." Silah said. "Rest, you can go tomorrow."  
"I hope not too much time has passed in our dimension." Sora said as she and Tai headed over to their corner of the hut. "I hope it's like the Digiworld when we first got there."  
"Me too." Tai said. "Though I suppose the others would be glad we're not fighting anymore."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, they would."

*******************************

The next morning Silah and Jayred gave Tai and Sora a bunch of things.  
"Food, healing herbs, you know." Silah said. Biyomon plucked a wooden box from the pile.  
"What's this?" she asked. It had seven locks, one of which was open.

"When you destroyed the Fire Stone it opened." Jayred explained. "I think that whatever is inside will help you save this world. But you must destroy every stone."  
"So you truly believe in us." Agumon said. "That's good."  
"You survived the first Realm." Silah said. "That's why we trust you with the fate of our dimension."  
"It was nice meeting you." Sora said. She smiled. "I like making new friends."  
Jayred and Silah blushed. "Oh, just go on." Jayred said. "Go on....."  
"Bye!" Rougle called. "Now come on, humans, Digimon!"  
"Bye!" Tai and Sora said as well, and they ran to catch up with Rougle. Jayred and Silah watched, Silah getting teary-eyed.  
"We've been waiting years for someone to come and save us." she sniffed. "And now, these two humans just fall through the walls. You can't say that's a miracle, Jayred."  
"They can do it." Jayred said. "I just know it. Though, those humans seem, well, weird."  
"It might do with the fact they are very tall, are furless and walk on two legs."

"No, towards each other."  
"Yes, I noticed that....."

The group walked for a quite a while, till they came to the stone.  
"Where's the enemy?" Agumon asked.  
"Hiding?" Tai suggested. "Maybe they learned a lesson with the first guy."  
"If that was the case they could've taken the stone with them." Biyomon said. "How rude."

"Yes, we are rude." a growl said. Rougle bounced away and scrambled up a tree.  
"You're really helpful, dude." Tai called.  
"It's a forest Whoozil!" Rougle hissed. "They're really fast and dark, to blend in with the trees. Be careful!"  
"Fast, huh?" Sora asked. She looked at Tai and Agumon. "Both our Digimon are slow. It's Garurumon who's the fastest."

"Can't disagree with you on that one." Tai said, looking around. "WarGreymon's pretty fast, though."  
"I get to go Mega?" Agumon asked excitedly.  
"There's really no need, but we need to match speed for speed." Tai said.  
"Unless we slow this Whoozil down." Sora said.

"That's impossible!" a same growly voice said, but this time it sounded sing-song.  
"Stop being a coward and show yourself!" Agumon shouted.  
"Make me!"  
"Ooh, that's it!" Agumon roared. He turned to Tai. "Come on, Tai, let's show him what we're made of!"  
"Don't be hasty, Agumon." Tai said. "It could be a trick."

"Tai's right, we shouldn't do anything without being completely sure." Sora said.

"But we should still digivolve." Biyomon said. Sora took out her digivice.  
"Yeah." she said. Tai did the same.  
"You can digivolve, but don't take off and destroy the whole forest while you try and find the guardian." Tai said. "Promise?"  
"Promise." Agumon said. They shook hands/claws.

_Agumon, warp digivolve to *insert warp digivolving song* WarGreymon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

Birdramon took to the skies, and WarGreymon looked around, eyes narrowed.

"Is he pissed off or something?" Sora asked.  
"WarGreymon doesn't like being taunted." Tai said. "I think that's where we went wrong fighting Piedmon."

Then WarGreymon straightened up, looking at Tai. "Don't worry, I won't let this guy get to me. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Tai grinned. "Just go out there so we can get this guy and move onto the Water Realm."

Sora looked around nervously. "What if WarGreymon isn't enough? What if he's too slow?"  
"Then we'll probably blow the forest apart."

Sora stared. "But....Silah, Jayred and the other forest Wheezils."

"WarGreymon wouldn't let them get hurt. We could always send Rougle to warn them."

"Sora!" Birdramon called. "Look out!"  
Both Tai and Sora looked up, and then to the side. Birdramon swooped in, and WarGreymon raced forward, but the Forest Guardian swooped by too quickly, swiping Sora as he rushed by. Sora fell backwards, and Tai caught her quickly.  
"Sit down, Sora." he said. She did as she was told, and Tai took out the medical kit.  
"This'll hurt a bit," he warned, and he put a large band-aid on the gash on her cheek. Rougle came pouncing over.  
"Forest Whoozils can sometimes leave a victim dazed and confused." he said. "I don't think she'll be very safe here."  
"But I can't leave." Tai said. "And you can't take her alone to the village."  
Birdramon landed in the clearing she and WarGreymon had made.  
"I'll take her." she said. Tai lifted Sora onto Birdramon's foot, and Rougle leapt on.  
"Warn the village that it might get a little messy, and that they should get as far away from here as possible." Tai said. "WarGreymon get's really angry."  
"What if you're attacked too?" Rougle asked.  
"I can handle it better than Sora." Tai said. "No offence to her, but I'm stronger."  
Rougle nodded, and Birdramon took flight.  
"Now it's just you and me," WarGreymon growled. "Be careful, Tai."  
Tai nodded, looking around. "But he's so fast." he said worriedly. "Maybe Sora's right, this is really difficult. You and Birdramon just aren't fast enough."  
"Let me release my Terra Force. You know how that gets someone fired up." WarGreymon said. "Oh, well, you could get hit too."  
"I've got an idea, though." Tai said. "Hey, Forest Guardian! Heh, if you're even worth that name!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Guardians are supposed to be brave and noble. You're just cowering in the shadows, attacking someone behind their back, like some coward!" Tai shouted.  
"I'm not a coward!"

"Then prove it!" WarGreymon roared. He looked at Tai. Tai nodded, with a smirk. A tall, dark creature with bony limbs leapt out of the trees.  
"You don't look very strong." WarGreymon said.  
"Oh, but I'm fast." the guardian said. He ran to the other side of the clearing, going nearly invisible.  
"Terra Force!"

The ball of plasma launched like a fast ball, setting the guardian on fire. He howled, and ran around the clearing. WarGreymon took flight, but since the guardian was so fast........

************************************** **(A.N I've decided that _____ ______ can be for change of characters in this story)**

Sora came out of her daze when she felt the cool wind blowing on her face.

"Are you okay?" Rougle asked. Sora nodded.  
"Where's Tai?" she asked.  
"He and that giant creature who used to be Agumon stayed behind to fight the guardian." Rougle explained. "But we had to get you out of there."  
Just then they heard the howl, and then several minutes later, they heard a cracking.  
"The stone!" Sora gasped. "They won! Birdramon, turn back!"

Birdramon cawed, and then swooped around, flying fast towards the clearing. When they reached it, there was no sign of the Earth Stone, or the Forest Guardian. But there was an Agumon, staring at a still figure. Sora jumped off Birdramon and ran over to where Tai was lying.  
"The guardian was really fast." Agumon said. "We got him, but before he was fully burnt he screeched and ran around like a headless Cockatorimon. I was a bad partner, I took to the skies."  
"Shut up, Agumon. You're....not bad."

Tai tried to stand up, but ended up only kneeling. He smiled lopsidedly. "I should've moved. Besides, I don't think he was aiming to get me."

The next thing he knew was strong arms pulling him in for a hug.  
"I am so glad you're alright." Sora said. "If you died, what would I do? I'd be stuck here, all alone....with no human contact....I'd go insane!"  
"I think you already are." Tai said. "Please let go of me!"  
"Oh..." Sora released her friend and giggled. "Well, we only have five more stones to destroy, and then we're home."  
There was a click, and Biyomon fished the box Silah and Jayred had given them out of Sora's bag. "Hey, another lock has been unlocked."  
"Like you said, Sora, five more to go." Rougle said. Tai and Sora looked at each other and smiled.  
"Five more steps to home." Tai said. Sora nodded.  
"Can't wait."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rougle: *Sniff* I don't want them to leave!!!!!!!!!**

_Sora: We're sorry, Rougle. I don't want to leave either._

Matt: Aren't you excited about seeing me again, though?

_Sora: ..........well, you're all angsty at the moment. Maybe you should calm down, then I'll return!_

**Rougle: ...*thinking to himself* maybe I could find a way to keep that Matt guy angsty forever, then Sora and Tai can stay here and protect my dimension!**

_Sora: We love you, Rougle, but we have school, and family back home. Sorry._

**Rougle: Yeah, you're right. I'm not a bad person. Wait, wasn't I just thinking to myself? **

Matt: You were thinking, but you were thinking out loud. We all heard you. So don't try anything, fluffy!

**Rougle: Fluffy!?**

Me: HOLD IT! No name calling! Matt, Rougle can't help it if he's a desert Wheezil. Anyway......thank you to our viewers for reading this.

_**Everyone: R&R PLEASE!!**_


	4. Drinking the Water

Me: *blinks*........*blinks twice*.......this is odd. Tai and Sora haven't shown up to do what happened last time, and neither has Daisuke-kun. Ehh.......*stares at the other Digidestined all lined up.*......um.....Ken-kun? Can you please do the honours?

**Ken: Sure. **

Me: *wipes sweat off forehead* Phew. Thanks a lot, Ken-kun.

**Ken: You're welcome. *clears throat* Okay, um, last time from what Tai and Sora have been telling us, they met Rougle's friends Silah and Jayred, two forest Wheezils who live in a village not far from the Earth Stone. They found the stone, but the guardian was a super-speedy Whoozil. He managed to slice Sora's cheek, which made her drowsy, causing Birdramon to fly Sora and Rougle out of the battle. WarGreymon and Tai succeeded in defeating the guardian, and the stone was destroyed. Now, before heading off to the Water Realm, they have to find a way to get underwater and stay there for a few hours. **

Me: Yay! Well, I know it's difficult to hold your breath for hours and hours....I find it quite difficult to hold my breath for a minute. But Tai and Sora will come up with something!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own **Digimon.** But I own Wheezils and Whoozils.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension - Drinking the Water**_

"Hey, Kari, heard anything from Tai?" T.K asked as they walked to the cable car together. Kari nodded, with a big smile.  
"They say that they've destroyed the Fire Stone and the Earth Stone, and hope to be in Element City by tonight."  
"Isn't the Water Realm in the way?"  
"It is." Kari said, biting her lip. "They haven't a clue how to hold their breath for the battle with the Sea Guardian, even though they're on their way."  
T.K got an image of Harry Potter in his mind, then shook his head to remove it. "Yeah, that's difficult. If Cody was there it could help, but we can't."  
"And Sora sent me an email as well." Kari said. "With the battle with the Forest Guardian Tai was beat up this time, and normally they'd be healing, but they aren't. I'm worried. But she says Tai's fine, and it has only been about half an hour. Do you think I'm worrying for nothing?"  
T.K nodded. "Just forget about it. Tai and Sora can handle anything. Sora's got that mother attitude that'll stop Tai from doing anything stupid, and Tai's strong and has street smarts. They'll figure something out."

"Yeah, you're right."

_________ _________

"Rougle, any ideas how to hold our breath for two hours?" Tai asked. The desert Wheezil shrugged. Biyomon and Agumon snickered at the sight.  
"We need Joe and Cody for this kind of thing." Sora sighed.

"My friends will have an idea." Rougle said.  
"Yeah, but we still have to reach them by swimming." Tai muttered.

"I'm not a very good swimmer." Agumon admitted.

"Neither." Biyomon agreed.

"We'll survive." Sora said. "Let's be optimistic."  
"Kari's probably having images of us drowning." Tai said. Finally, they exited the forest, and came across another bridge. Again, there was no guard.  
"Maybe the guardians are the same guys who stop people from crossing the bridge." Rougle said.  
"Shouldn't you know?" Agumon asked as the group walked out onto the bridge. Again, Sora held onto Tai.  
"All the Whoozils look the same to me." Rougle explained.  
"Yeah?" Biyomon said. "Well, so do all you Wheezils."

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, pointing. "All the water is falling off the edge like it's a waterfall!"  
"It's beautiful." Biyomon agreed. They stepped off the bridge onto another lot of sand, but this time it was crunchy and squishy. The sea glittered and shone in the morning sun.  
"This way." Rougle said, leading the way across the beach. They had been walking for only five minutes when they came across a village.  
"Um, isn't the village underwater?" Sora asked. Some blue, short furred creatures with webbed feet and gills poked their heads out of their huts.  
"Rougle!" one exclaimed. It came running to Rougle and hugged him. It was a weird sight.  
"Everyone, meet Keerio. He's my sea Wheezil friend." Rougle said. He turned to Keerio. "Keerio, meet Tai and Sora, two humans and Agumon and Biyomon, who are Digimon."  
"Hi." Keerio said. He looked at Rougle. "You have to help us, friend."  
"What's wrong?" Rougle asked.  
"Does it have to do with your village being here instead of in the sea?" Sora asked. Keerio nodded gloomily.  
"We were okay, living with the sea guardian, but then, before the sun rose, our village was attacked, and we were forced to move here."  
"I hope it wasn't because of us." Biyomon said. "We're fighting the Whoozils, and trying to help your world. But it doesn't seem like we're wanted."  
"The Master has been ordering Whoozils here by the dozen." Keerio said. "It's horrible!"

"The Master?" Tai asked. He looked at Rougle. "Is there someone you aren't telling us about?"  
Rougle looked sheepish. "Well, the Master is the leader of the Whoozils, and the one who declared himself ruler of Seventh Dimension. He makes the laws, and what were doing is considered treason for me."  
"So basically it's like we're illegal immigrants in a new place and we need to be kicked out." Sora said. Keerio nodded.

"So he's sent out a promise of reward to anyone who turns you five in." he said. "But we don't want to do that. You're saving us, you can restore our ocean to us."

"Sure." Agumon said. "But....what if there are some Wheezils who want that reward?"  
"It's only small at the moment." Rougle said. Tai and Sora glared at him. "What?"  
"You knew about this reward?" Biyomon asked. "Why didn't you tell us!"  
"Because it might affect your level of progress." Rougle said. "Besides, the reward is worth about two weeks worth of wages. That's not much. But I think once we destroy the Water Stone and the Electric Stone the reward will shoot up, which means in the Air, Ice and Light Realms there will be big trouble."  
"We can handle it." Tai said. "Besides, it'll be fun. I've never had to evade the law before."  
"Just be careful once you reach the Light Realm, though." Keerio said. "The Master himself might confront you."  
"But, there shouldn't be darkness there." Agumon said. The Wheezils exchanged looks.  
"Yeah." Rougle said. "Anyway, Keerio, is there a way we can...."  
_ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!  
_Everyone looked to the sea. A giant octopus like monster was heading towards the beach!

"It's the guardian!" Keerio exclaimed. Tai and Sora looked at one another.

"Agumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"DIGIVOLVE!"

_Agumon, digivolve to, Greymon!_

_Biyomon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

Birdramon flew over to the beast, but Greymon was stuck on land.

"Digivolve again." Tai suggested to his partner. Greymon just stared at him. "Come one!" Tai nearly shouted. "We haven't seen MetalGreymon for ages, and besides – one Giga Blaster could smash that octopus to pieces!"  
"Tai's right." Sora called. "Go on, Greymon!"

_Greymon, digivolve to, MetalGreymon!_

MetalGreymon took off, and joined the battle.  
"I wonder if Birdramon should digivolve too." Sora said. "That guy looks strong."

"Is it just me or are they moving further out to sea?" Tai said. Sora cocked her head to the side.  
"Maybe it's just because of the waves." she said. Tai nodded, but he wasn't so sure. Then they heard the tiny little Wheezil screams. Tai and Sora turned around, just in time to see some huge, ugly beasts, roaring and stomping around.  
"It was a trick." Sora said in disbelief.  
"We were told that we're kind of wanted criminals now." Tai said. Both teenagers looked over their shoulders at their Digimon fighting in the ocean, and then back at the other creatures.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Sora asked Tai. He nodded.  
"Yup." he replied.  
"Should we call MetalGreymon and Birdramon over?"  
Tai thought for a moment. "....no...I don't think we should."  
"But we'll get killed!"  
"We could always lead those monsters away from the village." Tai said. Then he noticed something, and he pointed it out to Sora. "Look, they have to stay near the water. They keep touching it. Maybe, if we got them away from the water, they'd shrivel up and die."

Sora nodded brightly. "Sounds like a great idea!"  
They ran up to the village, and called out to monsters.  
"Hey, uglies!" Sora shouted. "Come and get US! We're who you want, aren't we? Though, I doubt you can catch us! Those who are ugly are always slow!"  
"Are they Whoozils?" Tai asked Rougle, who was cowering in the shadow of the closest tent. Rougle nodded shakily, and Tai looked up.  
"Uhm, Tai, they're gonna charge." Sora said. The biggest Whoozil screeched, and began to run.

"Run!!" Tai exclaimed, and he and Sora turned around and sprinted down the beach.

"Go inland?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, we have to chase them away from the water." Tai said.  
"Well, um, they're still chasing us. And it doesn't look like they're shrivelling up."  
Tai thought for a moment, even though they were running. "Hey, do you have a water bottle?"  
"Yeah, of course. I have two. But one's almost empty."  
"Pass it to me."

"But I'll have to stop!"  
"Big deal."  
They stopped, and Sora passed her water bottles to Tai. Tai knelt down on the sand and took out three water bottles from his bag.

"Since when do you be responsible and take water to soccer?" Sora asked.  
"Just watch those Whoozils!" Tai said. He was tipping the water into one empty big one, trying not to lose any.  
"Tai, they're getting closer!"  
Tai stood up. "Okay, you do know that if this doesn't work, we're in more trouble than we are in already."

Sora nodded. "No kidding. But what are you doing!?"

"No time to explain!"

The Whoozils reared closer, and just before they leapt on the two Digidestined, Tai passed the bottle to Sora.  
"Chuck it on them." he said. "You have the better arm strength."

Sora, totally confused, threw the bottle with her of her strength, and the fresh, unsalted water sprinkled over all the Whoozils. They stopped, also confused, but then their skin began to crinkle. Tai and Sora walked backwards, picking up their bags on the way. The monsters convulsed to the ground, and lay there.  
"Are they, dead?" Sora asked. She nudged one with her foot. It didn't budge. She looked at Tai in bewilderment. "How'd you come up with that? On TV?"  
Tai shook his head. "I remembered something Joe said four years ago. About Gennai's halibut, and how they're salt water fish. If fish in salt water can't survive in fresh water, they die, right?"  
Sora hugged Tai, much to his surprise.  
"You're getting brains, and not a moment too soon!"

"Yeah, thanks."

Then Sora let go. "I wonder what happened with our Digimon."  
"I hope they won."  
Tai and Sora ran back to the water, where the Wheezils were gathered by the water. MetalGreymon and Birdramon were no longer in the sky, but the guardian was gone as well. Tai and Sora wandered over to the group, and (since they are tall *sniggers*) they see Biyomon and Agumon wailing.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked. The Digimon looked up, and then ran towards their partners.  
"Woah, Agumon, why are you upset?" Tai asked.

"We thought you'd been eaten." Agumon said. "By those other Whoozils."  
"We're perfectly fine." Sora said. She grinned at Tai. "If Tai hadn't remembered something said four years ago, we would've been in trouble, though."  
Tai smiled back. Rougle pushed his way to the front.  
"Keerio has just gone into the water to investigate the water stone." he said.

"Oh, I know a quicker way of figuring that out." Biyomon said. She took out the box, and another lock was broken. "We did it!"  
"Yay!" Agumon cheered, and the Wheezils cheered and celebrated as well.  
"We can leave now." Sora said.  
"No!"

Everyone looked over at the water, and Keerio was running to the group.  
"Not yet! Please, stay!"  
"We have to get going, Keerio." Tai said. "Sora and I have to get home as soon as possible. We'd like to stay, but we can't."

"This time, I agree with the humans." Rougle said with a sigh. "We need to hurry to Element City so we can discover more at the library."

"At least stay and eat the midday meal with us." a smaller sea Wheezil requested. "We wouldn't be showing our gratitude if we didn't."  
"Food!" Agumon and Biyomon exclaimed. Tai and Sora laughed.  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while." Sora said.

_________ _________

"AAARGH!!"  
There was a crash, and the Whoozils cowered before the Master.  
"Those pathetic humans." the Master growled. "Now I recognize them. Two of those useless Digidestined! They are much stronger now. I had not realized that they could destroy you annoying Whoozils without Digimon help!"

"Oh, please, Master." one of the Whoozils begged. "We did not mean to! Those sea Whoozils are useless anyway! They have too many weaknesses!"  
"Leave it to me." a deep voice said. "I am a city Whoozil, no faults at all."

"Just be careful." the Master said. "That city is distrustful."

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well, Tai, Sora and Daisuke-kun still haven't shown up. Personally I'm worried. Not about Daisuke-kun, but about Tai and Sora. They're the main characters for goodness sake! If they don't show up for the next chapter, I swear I will..........never mind. I would never stop a story in the middle. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I like libraries, so I'll try and detail as much as possible. Happy until!

**Ken: Don't forget to review as well please.**


	5. Plug the Electricity

**Tai: We're back!!**

_Sora: Did you miss us?_

Me: Where the HELL were you two!!!??? We're halfway through the story and you guys just jump up and leave!

**Tai: It's not like we're telling the story. It's not from our point of view. **

Me: Fine, you want it like that?

**Tai: *pause*...............*looks at Sora***

_Sora: Don't look at me! You got yourself into this mess. And here I am thinking you were smart!_

Me: *sigh* Look, just hurry up and say what happened last time. And don't forget the disclaimer.

**Tai: Last time we were in the Water Realm. It was a short-lived battle, but we found out more about this dimension. In fact, now I get the feeling we're going to have to defeat the "Master" as well. MetalGreymon and Birdramon defeated the Sea Guardian while Sora and I tried to defend the village on the beach. **

_Sora: Tai for once was intelligent and remembered that salt water fish can't survive in fresh water. Which mean's we've lost all our water. I guess we'll have to pick some up in Element City, our next stop on the trip home! On with the story!_

**Tai: YAY!!!  
**Me: *record scratching* Hold it! You forgot the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!

_**Both:......sorry.......**_

Me: It would be okay if a disclaimer wasn't necessary. But it IS!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon *sigh*........I did want to, but these Digidestined are beginning to discourage me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension – Plug the Electricity**_

*Sora's POV* (**A.N. Mwahahahaha)**

It's getting hotter. We just left the village, and they stocked us up with food and more water, fresh water, since Tai lost all of ours. I shouldn't complain, I threw it. And he did save my life. Both of ours. The Wheezils told us that in the city we'd have to pay for it. Apparently Rougle's friend lives in the library, and so there won't be a large village to supply us with food. I'm getting worried, though. About that ransom. Cities are never very good. At least we don't have money. The only things worth anything are our digivices, our D-Terminals and our lives. No one will take them.

"Seventh Dimension to Sora!"  
I came out of my thoughts and saw everyone looking at me as we wandered across the beach. I blushed.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"We need the map." Biyomon said. "Your D-Terminal!"  
I took out my little computer, and the map came out. Tai pointed.  
"It looks like the Electric Stone is in the centre of the city." he said.  
"That's the city hall." Rougle said.  
"So you're saying that if we destroy the stone, it's possible we'll destroy the building as well?" Agumon asked.  
"It's where the mayor lives." Rougle said. "We can't destroy it!"  
"We could lead the guardian away from the hall." I suggested. "That way the mayor will be safe."

"That's a plan." Tai said. "We don't need to attract anymore attention to us."  
"You're two humans in a world where even ONE other life form is unusual." Rougle said. "As much as you try to be inconspicuous, you're gonna be found out."  
"That's why we're based in the library." Biyomon said. "And you, Rougle, are gonna be our lookout in the city."  
I giggled at Rougle's face. It was funny. Then I remembered Earth. I sighed. I missed home. Though, for some reason, I wasn't missing Matt. But everytime I went away alone, I felt like I was missing someone. It must be because we have an important mission.

*Tai's POV*

I felt bad. I wonder what would've happened if it'd been a normal day. Matt normally picks Sora up from tennis, but because of the meetings every day Sora and I had been walking together. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't said anything. Sure, we were actually doing something productive, it's not like it's just me and Sora stuck in a world with no return. But I have this feeling that something bad is waiting for me when we get back. I hope an evil Digimon hasn't attacked them, and it's so powerful that not even MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon can take him and they need Omnimon, but we're sitting around here trying to save this world. And I think there's more to saving this world than Rougle and the other Wheezils are letting on. Rougle didn't tell us about "the Master" or the fact that we're wanted and that he knew how big the reward is. Come to think of it, he hasn't even told us the amount. It's not like we'd know how big two weeks worth of pay is for a Wheezil. It could be something totally ridiculous, either big or small. I was thinking about shaking the truth out of Rougle when I felt something clutch my sleeve. I looked, and saw that it was Sora. I looked forward, and saw we had come to our third bridge.

"Still afraid?" I teased. She smiled sheepishly and followed me as we crossed it. I didn't blame her for being nervous. To me, these are just swing bridges made without the metal chains. Fun.

"They're really scary, Tai."  
"They're giant swing bridges, Sora. You like those."  
"I don't, actually."  
I was surprised. "But you always seemed to enjoy them in elementary and junior high."

"I just pretended to. So I'd be accepted. I'm really scared of heights, and those bridges are just freaky."

I was trying to hold in a laugh. But it was no use. I spluttered and laughed. Next thing I knew, Sora's slapped me. In the face. I stared at her. Biyomon and Agumon did as well.  
"It's not funny, Tai!" Sora nearly screamed at me. "I'm scared! You don't have to laugh! Just because you're too stupid to be scared of anyone or anything!"  
"Hold it up, Sora, Tai didn't mean to laugh." Agumon said.  
"Agumon's right, you didn't have to slap him." Biyomon said. "Anyway, how can you be scared of heights? You fly with me all the time."  
"It's because I trust you, Biyomon." Sora said. "But, swing bridges, rock climbing, anything. It's frightening. Especially when they used to swing the bridges side to side."  
Sora glared at me with the last statement. I was still staring at her in disbelief.  
"Hey, Sora, I never used to swing them." I said in my defence. "I thought it was fun, but I didn't swing it because it scared all the other girls. I never thought it bothered you."

Sora stalked off, and I shook my head after her.  
"She sure got angry." Agumon commented.  
"I never know what she's thinking." I agreed. "One minute she's holding on to me, the next she's attacking me. Something's wrong with teenaged girls."

*******************************************

*Sora's POV*

I'm still pretending to be mad at Tai. Sure, him laughing really annoyed me, but I know I wasn't mad enough to slap him. And Biyomon and Agumon were right, he was trying not to. But I have to be mad. He should apologize. I don't even know why I began being nice to begin with. He started that fight back in the real world that got us stuck here in the first place. Though.....he was walking away....and I followed him......ohhh.....maybe this is my fault......anyway, Element City is really beautiful. Wheezils are everywhere, and although they're all grey and fluffy, we still have to strain to keep sight of Rougle. He was leading us to this gigantic building that had a title written in big letters. One problem – it was a foreign language. Tai didn't say anything....he hadn't said anything since I slapped him and he tried to defend himself. I probably hurt his pride. I've never slapped Matt – though I should. I'm sick of all his fans!

"Sora!"  
The sound of my caused me to crash to earth, literally. I tripped on the step and fell down.  
"You alright?"  
I looked up, hoping it was Tai. Wait.....what? Anyway, it wasn't Tai. It was Biyomon. I stood up, blushing red like a beetroot. I jogged up the steps to catch up to the others, and we entered the building. Oh, it was the library. Now I see why it's called the "Great Library," though according to Rougle it is all great in this world. At least in Digiworld they use synonyms. Rougle led us up some steps to a desk where a Wheezil sat. We waited a while, until Rougle cleared his throat. The clerk looked up, and then beamed.  
"Rougle! What brings you here to.....holy dictionary! It's those hum-"  
"Not so loudly." Rougle hissed. "Jerryl, you know they're wanted."  
"Yeah, yeah." the Wheezil called Jerryl said. I giggled quietly, because she was wearing glasses, like a real library lady. "What do you need?"  
Rougle looked at me and Tai.  
"Books about the Realms." I said. "And the Great Gate."  
"You want history." Jerryl said. "Follow me."  
We followed the little creature through numerous doors until we reached a small corridor.  
"The Whoozils have banned history from the library." Jerryl explained. "I managed to hide only these, so please, help yourself. Just read them here."  
"No problem." Biyomon said. I went over to the nearest shelf and took out a book.  
"Are these all history?" I asked. Jerryl nodded, and scurried out the door.  
"I better go too." Rougle said. "I need to catch up with Jerryl."

He hurried out as well.

"Most peculiar." Agumon said.

*Tai's POV*

After the two Wheezils vanished, Sora headed down to the end of the corridor, and Biyomon and Agumon paired together. I didn't blame them, they were probably looking for a dictionary. Every single book was in that weird lingo. Then I heard something from outside. I was curious, so I opened the door a bit, and looked outside. What I saw, well, it surprised me. I quickly hut the door, causing the others to look at me.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked, speaking to me for the first time.  
"You won't believe this." I began. "But I just saw two Gazimon out there."

"What?"

"It's so weird." I said. Sora came up the corridor and peered out the window.  
"Woah," she said. She looked at me. "But what are they doing here?"

"Who knows." I shrugged. I looked at Agumon. "Maybe those two could, you know, ambush them."

"We'd be honoured." Biyomon said. Our Digimon went to the door, opened it, and then pounced. Sora and I stood away from the door, and then Agumon and Biyomon came back in, with the two Gazimon. I shut the door as Sora advanced on them.  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked.  
"We came through the gate." one of the Gazimon said.

"Alone?" Agumon asked. The second one shook his head frantically.  
"There are loads of us! There are Phantomon, and some Gizamon and Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and lots of others!"  
"Hey, they sound familiar." I said. I went to the Gazimon and sat down. "We're not going to let you go until you tell why you're here."  
"We fell through the gate!" the first Gazimon said. "It was an accident! It happened everytime Myotismon got the cards wrong!"  
"He sent Digimon through the gate to test it, and I don't know how he knew, but he knew it was wrong!" the other one insisted. "We didn't do anything!"  
"Tai, can we trust them?" Sora asked me. I looked from the Gazimon to the door.

"If Digimon are here, then that explains why Agumon and Biyomon aren't wanted, only you and me." I said. "Digimon are common here. But why didn't Rougle mention it?"  
"It's really annoying." Biyomon said. "We're not being told anything!"  
"Do you two know how to read this language?" Agumon asked, giving them a book.  
"Just a little bit." the first Gazimon said.  
"Then read the title of this book." Sora said, thrusting another book at the Gazimon.

"It says – Marks of the Dimensions." the Gazimon said in unison. Sora flipped through the book, and came across a page.  
"Hey, Tai, this one's got your crest." she said, handing me the book. I looked at it. It was my crest alright. Instinctively, in other words, I don't know why, but I reached out to touch the mark. The page shone, and when the light died down, the words were written in English.  
"Woah." Agumon said. I sat down.  
"It says that this dimension is the last of the dimensions, and it can't be accessed by falling through the walls. It's separate." I read. "You have to go through a portal."

"At least that means it's not in danger of it's walls collapsing." Biyomon said.  
"What else does it say?" Sora asked. I looked back at the page.

"Hey, listen to this. It says that the closest dimension is the Darkness dimension."  
"Does it describe it?" Agumon asked.  
"Nah, not on this page." I flipped the pages. "Wow, it's all in English now. Hey, here it is."  
"What does it say?" Sora asked. I read through it, and she sighed, sitting down next to me and peering over my shoulder.

"Other names for it are the Dark Ocean." I said. "Anyone else feel that shiver go down the spine?"  
"What, the dimension of Courage is next to the Dark Ocean?" Biyomon asked. "That's actually really scary."

I turned back to the page with my crest on it. "Yeah. Apparently there are these creatures in this dimension that are, well, giant. But they aren't aggressive. It says that it seems they're waiting for something, so they don't even have wars."  
"Okay that's just plain weird." Sora said.  
"Hey, Gazimon," Agumon turned to the rabbits. "What's the city guardian like?"  
"Big, metal, and grumpy if you catch him at night and in the morning." the second one said.  
"What, we have to wait till tomorrow?" Sora asked. "No way. Besides, I get the feeling that maybe Rougle isn't helping us – he's just leading us into trouble. I mean, he disappears every time we go to destroy a guardian, and he didn't believe in us at first. Yet after Gennai appeared and addressed us as Digidestined, Rougle agreed."  
I nodded. "It's really fishy. Besides, we've got the map. We can find our own way around the city."  
"Should we go?" Sora asked.  
"Shouldn't we wait?" Agumon asked. "We need to find the book about the gate."

"Look!" Biyomon said. She pointed at a book that was glowing. Sora took it off a shelf and dusted it down.  
"Look, Tai, it's about the gate!"

I stood up and went over. Sora opened it, and we were faced with a picture of the gate.

"That's..."  
"Myotismon's."  
"Gate." we said in unison.  
"No surprises there." one of the Gazimon said. "We went through the gate, and it appeared with those Whoozil things."

"We should go." Sora said. "It's just a coincidence. We've destroyed Myotismon three times, I doubt he's back. He's already been a Super Mega, there can't be another level afterwards."  
"I agree." I said. "Come on."

*Sora's POV*

We ran out of the library just as it was getting dark. We knew that the guardian would be pissed, but still. We had WarGreymon. But I was worried about the metal. It would be better if we had Gomamon or Tentomon, electric works best against electric, and so does water. But, we made it this far, so maybe I was just paranoid. We used our map to locate the City Hall, even though it wasn't hard to find. We could see the stone from a distance, crackling with electricity. Birdramon was flying ahead, and she swooped down to pick us up. Tai, Agumon and I jumped off, and Agumon digivolved straight to WarGreymon. We were prepared for any funny business. From our past experiences, we knew that the only possible way to destroy the stone was to defeat it's guardian, but the guardians could sometimes confuse us. Or, surprise us.  
"Surprise!"  
Tai and I spun around, and came face to face with two metal covered Whoozils.  
"Terra Force!"  
WarGreymon released his fireball, and Tai and I got out of the way.  
"That plating looks like chrome digizoid armour." Tai said. I stared at him.  
"What?"  
"The same plating WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and MetalSeadramon have." Tai explained. "That's why the Terra Force barely scratched them."  
"I understand." I said, nodding. Then Tai's face lit up.  
"WarGreymon!" he shouted. "The battle with MetalSeadramon!"

I don't know how he did, but somehow WarGreymon understood Tai, and just waited in the air. Even Birdramon understood the statement.  
"Tai, I don't get it." I hissed.  
"In the final fight with MetalSeadramon, WarGreymon used his Mega Claw to bust through MetalSeadramon's River of Power attack, which managed to destroy the armour. Only the same attack can destroy personal chrome digizoid armour."  
I nodded. "Oh, I see."

The metal heads both connected their wrists together, causing a shockwave to shoot out.  
"Mega Claw!"  
WarGreymon crashed into the shockwave, and it reflected back to the Whoozils.  
"Meteor Wing!"

My partner used her attack, and it knocked the guardians off the roof, and they slammed down to the ground. We thought it was over, until we heard the power outage. We looked at the stone. The electricity was dying as the stone cracked, and the lights in the city were going haywire.  
"Don't tell me." Tai groaned. "The stone was the source of energy in the city!"  
"The ransom has just gone up, hasn't it?" I asked. Tai nodded.  
"We're now terrorists as well as illegal migrants." he said. Birdramon landed, and we climbed onto her, flying away.

*Tai's POV*

We thought we were free until suddenly Birdramon went crashing to the ground.  
"Jump!" I called to Sora. She jumped over to where I was.  
"What?" she asked. I took Sora's hand, and jumped, pulling her with me. I landed with a crunch, and Sora landed on me. Birdramon crashed as well, and WarGreymon landed carefully.  
"Oww." Sora moaned.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I wasn't.  
"Yeah." Then she realized. "Oh."

Sora rolled off, and I tried to sit up. I instantly reached for my chest, trying to breath.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, eyes wide.  
"I feel like I did when I broke a rib during soccer practice." I said. "Oww....."

Sora bit her lip. "Well, we did land on concrete.....I think."

I groaned. "Ouch." I looked at WarGreymon, who was looking at the skies. "What is it?"  
"Something caused Birdramon to crash land." he said. Sora looked at her partner, who then de-digivolved. Sora ran over to her partner, and picked her up.  
"Biyomon." she said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, please."  
Sora smiled, and came back over to me. She knelt next to me and took out the first aid kit. "Take off your shirt."  
I stared at her. "Wow, someone's seriously desperate for cheering up. Sorry, Sora, but I find it a difficult task with a possible broken rib, and I don't think you'll find what you're looking for in the first aid kit."  
"If you weren't hurt I'd punch you."  
I grinned. "Hey, be glad I still have my sense of humour."  
"Just take it off."  
I unbuttoned my top and winced.  
"Exactly my point." Sora said. She took out a bandage. "Geez, why'd you jump?"  
"Because if I didn't you would've gotten hurt too. Better me than you as well."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because if you got hurt Matt would kill me."  
"And Kari expects me to make sure you don't do anything stupid and idiotic. But thanks."

I smiled. "Yeah."  
Sora finished bandaging me up. "No more jumping, though, okay?"  
"It's the Air Realm next." I reminded her. "That's the realm with the clouds. We can't fly through it anymore."

"Biyomon just needs food." Sora said. "She'll be able to fly us."  
She helped me stand, and we began to walk towards where we thought the next bridge would be.  
"Hey, Sor?" I began. She looked at me. "What if my rib really is broken?"  
"It probably is, if you feel the same as you did last time. Just take it easy."

I sighed. "Fingers crossed for easy healing in this world."  
"I wonder if it's the same here. What happens here happens there."  
"Probably. From experiences with travelling to and from the Digiworld every day, Kari used to come home with scratches. Mom would freak out and Kari would get the next day off in case of infection."

"And what about you?"  
"I'd go to school even with an infection."  
"Really?"  
"Mom isn't as lenient with me as she is with Kari."  
"Obviously."

We walked for quite a while. Biyomon was resting in Sora's bag, but for some reason WarGreymon hadn't de-digivolved. Like he thought whoever struck Birdramon was following us. I was worried. WarGreymon never stays a Mega for long, only when there is real trouble.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sora: I cannot believe you said what you said. _

**Tai: What? About real trouble? Because you do remember that there is trouble coming....**

_Sora: Shut up! You'll spoil the story! Anyway, I'm talking about what you said before when I was going to bandage you up!_

Me: O-kay, I don't want to hear Tai's explanation. Well, thank you readers for following this story this far......don't forget to review please. Arigato! Happy until!


	6. Up in the Air

Me: Hello!!! Okay I was talking to my friend about my previous chapter and about Tai's broken rib, and I was listening to that "One Week" song by the "Barenaked Ladies". You know, that song that's in the second Digimon Movie? Yeah, well, I looked up the lyrics and sent them to my friend, and she said that they fit it. Here's that bit:

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

Yeah and I thought it was funny so just think back to the previous chapter, because it kind of applies to that particular chapter.

**Daisuke-kun: I'm here! Wait! Let me do what happened last time!  
**Me: *frown* No. I want Taichi-kun to do it.

**Daisuke-kun: But Tai finished up the last chapter!**

Me: Big deal. Tai's like, the main guy character.

_Tai: Shame, Davis. I'm liked better. _

Me: Just get on with it.

**Daisuke-kun: *sniggers***

_Tai: Whatever. Last time me and Sora were in Element City, though it was no time for sightseeing. We met Rougle's friend Jerryl, and she led us to the history room, but then left with Rougle. We found a pair of Gazimon, which was weird, and they told us a bunch of stuff that didn't really make sense. We learned more about the Great Gate, which used to belong to Myotismon! Sora and I decided that Rougle wasn't telling us the truth, so we went to destroy the Electricity Stone. But there were two guardians! Either they're brothers and fight together, or this Master guy is deciding that one isn't enough. I won, but we had to get out of the city before everyone blamed us on the power outage. It was our fault, but still. The weird thing is, Birdramon was shot down, and Sora and I had to make an emergency jump._

Sora: Yeah, and the idiot broke his rib. And of course he HAD to joke about it.

_Tai: Admit it, you liked the joke. _

Me: Shut up!

_Tai: Yeah, yeah. Oh, the disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: **_Miss-Stoneflower does not own Digimon. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension - Up in the Air**_

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Etc._

"Aargh! I can't take it anymore!" Sora screamed to the sky.  
"What?" Tai asked. Sora spun around and pointed a finger at WarGreymon.  
"His stupid stomping!"  
"I can't help it." WarGreymon said.

"Geez, Sora, calm down." Tai said. "Would you rather have a headache or be dead? Like WarGreymon said, he thinks that we might be being followed."  
Sora sighed. "You're right. But it's still irritating."

"I agree." Tai said. He looked ahead, and pointed. "Look, it's the bridge!"

"Oh, no." Sora moaned. "It's scary enough during the day. It'll be awful at night."  
"Why the hell do you even look down?"  
"Because I'm always told not to!"  
"That was the first time I've told you not to look down."  
Sora blushed. "It's a habit."

"Yeah. And so is my breaking of bones."  
"Come to think of it.....that is."  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Get real. I don't go jumping off birds for fun."  
"Can you carry me across, Tai?"  
"Okay, then the bridge will break."  
"You calling me fat?"  
"If you were fat you would've broken every other bridge. But you haven't. I'm saying that the two of us on top of each other would break it. Sheesh, why do girls get all emotional when it comes to their weight."  
"Because we're sensitive."  
"Right."

They were nearly at the bridge when WarGreymon stopped stomping, and growled.  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
"The enemy." WarGreymon said. "He's getting closer. And the scents familiar."  
"Familiar?" Sora asked. "But we don't know any Whoozils personally."

There was a whistling through the air, and a sword instantly became imbedded in the ground before Tai and Sora. They stared at it, and then Tai snapped his head upwards, searching the skies.

"What is that?" Sora asked. She looked at Tai and tugged his sleeve. "Whose is it?"  
Tai clenched his teeth. "I can't believe it."  
"Oh, but you must!"

Tai and Sora spun around, and Sora screamed, stepping back and tripping over, landed next to the sword. But Tai stayed in his position – face to face with one of the most sadistic creatures he had ever met.

Piedmon.  
"So you're the "Master", I s'pose?" Tai said. Piedmon nodded.  
"Not slow, are you?" he asked. "I didn't recognize you humans at first, but then I remembered you as Digidestined; the only humans able to travel through dimensions. And then, I recognized you. That hair."  
Tai smirked. "It's a trademark."

Piedmon scowled. "And that same look when you're disgusted. You see, you haven't changed much. Neither has your Digimon's fighting style. Though, I was surprised when you and that female managed to cause those beasts to shrivel up and die."

"You're the one who set up the wanted ransom." WarGreymon accused. "But you knew Digimon were common here, because you brought them here. But two humans, they can't hide anywhere without being noticed."

"Well aren't you smart." Piedmon chuckled. Tai felt something tug at his hand, and he stepped back. Biyomon jumped out of Sora's bag, and the beeping began.

_Biyomon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

While Piedmon was distracted, Tai pulled Sora to her feet and they ran to the bridge. Sora stopped, hesitating for a few seconds, but Tai pulled harder, and she had to run. She was nearly free when the last board broke underneath her, and Sora fell, yanking Tai back. He got his balance, and stretched out, reaching out to Sora with his other hand.  
"Grab it." he said. Sora was too busy looking down. "Dammit, Sora, grab my hand!"

That caught her attention. She grabbed the outstretched hand, and Tai pulled her up. She ended up kneeling in front of Tai, also kneeling. A tear fell from her eyes, and then she remembered. She looked up, and Tai had a hand on his chest, breathing heavily.  
"Oh crap, Tai, I'm sorry. I was careless, you shouldn't have strained yourself!"  
Tai shook his head, and looked at the Digimon on the other side. Piedmon leapt into the air, and disappeared. WarGreymon and Birdramon joined Tai and Sora, and WarGreymon de-digivolved.  
"Are you okay, Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai nodded. After a few minutes, Tai spoke.  
"It's not your fault, Sor." he said. "I made you run. I was just worried, in case the Digimon couldn't hold Piedmon."  
Sora stood up, and then helped Tai up. "But you have a broken rib, this can't be easy for you."  
"Never mind." Tai said. He turned around, and they looked over at the realm, before them.  
"The Air Realm." Sora said. She and Tai both took out their D-Terminals, and called up the map. "There. It's right by the bridge."  
"Are we flying?" Birdramon asked. Tai was going to say no, but Sora got there first.  
"Yes." she said firmly. "It'll take too much time to walk, and Tai, you're injured. Not to mention Agumon needs to catch his own breath in case Piedmon shows up again."

Tai sighed. This was one battle he wasn't going to win.

________ ________

"Those brats are so irritating!"

Piedmon was taking out his anger on his servants, and already one had been seriously injured.  
"But Master, you were the one who left the battle." one said.  
"Those kids only have three more stones to destroy before they reach the gate." Piedmon said. "I need to come up with a plan for when they destroy the final stone."  
"You're going to let them?"  
"I have to." Piedmon said. "But this meeting is not a coincidence – this is destiny. It is my destiny to meet them again, and this time, I'll be ready."

_______ _______

"Oww!"  
"Stop whining. It'll only take a minute."  
"But it hurts!"  
Sora was *trying* to fix Tai's bandage, but every time she applied pressure he'd whine and moan.  
"What do you expect?" Tai asked when she'd finished. "It's broken!"  
"You're supposed to be stronger than this." Sora said. She put the first aid kit away and turned to sit next to Tai. They were both sitting on one of Birdramon's feet, looking out over the clouds.

"The realms seem to be getting larger." Sora commented. "Element City was pretty huge. And this ocean of fluffiness seems to stretch on forever. Yet the desert was small as."  
"I wonder what the Light Realm looks like." Tai said. "I'm imagining it being like a castle, a holy castle. Full of little angel Wheezils, and totally free of any Whoozils."  
"What about the guardian?" Agumon asked from the other foot.  
"It's hidden and no one even knows it exists." Tai said. "As for the stone, it will be full of light and it might blind us."  
"You have it all figured out." Sora said. "Well, I know exactly what the Ice Realm looks like. Flat, white, and stormy. Always snowing, it's slippery, and impossible to cross. The Stone will be a tall, blue thing that is immune to the ice and snow."  
"Like the plateau on File Island." Tai said. "And, of course, it'll be freezing."  
"Ice is cold, Tai."  
_'Then why are you with Matt?'_ Tai thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He and Sora were bonding really well – it was like how they were back in junior high. Before they met Matt. He didn't want to cause another fight.  
"Do you think we should rest a few nights?" Sora asked, interrupted Tai's thoughts.  
"Where?" he asked. "I don't this realm would be very suitable, we'd freeze in the Ice Realm, the Light Realm is the last realm before we reach the gate, and with Piedmon chasing us, stopping doesn't sound very safe. As long as our Digimon and you keep eating, we'll be fine."  
"What about you?"  
"I can handle it."  
"You're a boy."  
"Really, you've just noticed that?"  
"Tai, I know you're just thinking of the rest of us, but that doesn't mean starve yourself."  
"I guess I'm just really nervous about Piedmon. You saw what he did to me and WarGreymon four years ago."  
"Yeah, but that was years ago. We're stronger now. Besides, we could always trap him here. All we have to do is destroy the stones, and we're home."  
Tai nodded, but he was doubtful. "Yeah, you're right, but Piedmon's the "Master" which means he bosses around the Whoozils, who are threatening the Wheezils. We'll have to defeat Piedmon."  
Sora sighed. "So many issues."  
"We could always email the others and tell them that we're sending Piedmon through, be ready to attack him." Agumon said. "Then we go through the gate as well. I'll go through as WarGreymon, and Biyomon can digivolve afterwards, because no offence, but Garudamon's really big." Agumon said. Tai and Sora looked at one another.  
"It's putting them all in danger, but it's the best idea." Sora said.  
"And I'm sure they'd appreciate it." Tai agreed. "But that means if we're attacked after the Light Stone is destroyed, we'll have to lead him to the gate, and we don't even know where it is."  
"It might say on the map." Sora said. They took out their D-Terminals, and the map came out. Sora was reading the map, but Tai was reading something else.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know why, but I have a long list of messages from Kari." Tai said. "I mean, they're genuine. But my D-Terminal hasn't been beeping. I hope it didn't break when we jumped onto the ground."  
"You mean when you jumped." Sora accused. "You pulled me with you. I thought you meant jump over to you."  
"What good would that do?" Tai asked. "Anyway, Kari's freaking out. We haven't been giving them tabs on our progress, and the latest email isn't Kari, its T.K, saying that Kari is having an emotional breakdown and thinks we're dead. That was two minutes ago."  
"Tell her everything." Sora said. "We can check the map later. Birdramon! Fly slower!"  
The giant bird slowed down, and Tai began with a detailed email.

Kari

Calm down. I think my D-Terminal's broken, I didn't hear it go off. And I don't check it often, we've only been using it for a map.

We've destroyed the Water Stone and the Electricity Stone now, and we're in the Air Realm right now. So chill. We're not dead. Though, I've broken a rib or two. We had to make an emergency jump from Birdramon. Because, guess what. Piedmon's here. Sora thinks we're screwed, but we have a plan. We don't know if we'll follow it, the future's kind of cloudy right now. But keep your mind straight. We don't know if someone might attack Earth before we get back.

Stay safe.

Tai and Sora

"Sounds good." Sora said. "She'll still freak out because we were attacked by Piedmon and because you've broken some ribs."  
"I know, but it's who Kari is." Tai said. "Uh, maybe I should add the fact that you're taking really good care of me."  
"Yeah, maybe you should."

____________ ____________

"It's been two days!" Matt shouted to the sky. "And we haven't heard from them since yesterday morning!"  
"Tai isn't replying to my emails." Kari said.  
"And I sent one too." T.K said. "Maybe Tai's D-Terminal broke and it doesn't work anymore, or they're...."  
"Don't you dare say it." Matt said. "I refuse it."  
"Maybe they're sha....." Yolei began, but a glare from Matt stopped her in mid-sentence.  
"Hmm....it's unlike Tai to not answer an email immediately." Izzy said. "Have you tried emailing Sora?"  
Everyone looked at each other, and then at Matt.  
"Have you even tried contacting her?" Ken asked. Matt looked at the ground.  
"She's your girlfriend." Davis said. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I guess I'm just scared of what I'll get." Matt replied. A beeping interrupted the conversation. Kari took out her D-Terminal, and smiled widely.  
"He's replied!"  
"What do they say?' Joe asked. Everyone crowded around Kari.

"Tai thinks his D-Terminal is broken because it isn't beeping. And they're using them for a map. They've destroyed two more stones, and are in the air realm. And.....holy guacamole!"  
"What is it?" Matt asked nervously. "Is Sora okay?"  
"It's not Sora, its Tai! They had to jump off Birdramon, and Tai thinks he broke a rib or two in the process. He says Sora's taking really good care of him though. But it gets worse! Piedmon's there!"  
"Piedmon!?" T.K exclaimed. "But he was sucked into the Gate of Destiny!"  
"It must've been his destiny to meet Tai and Sora there." Patamon said. "I can't control where they go."

"Tai said that they have a plan, but it isn't confirmed. He warns us to be on the watch for anyone else attacking, and he tells us to stay safe." Kari finished. "What do people want me to say in the reply?"

"Well, I have advice for Tai about his ribs." Joe said. Kari began her email.

Tai and Sora

We're all here, and glad you're both okay. Tai, I'm going to kill you when you get back home. Joe says the best thing you can do for your rib is keep using a bandage, and take it easy, which is probably what Sora is trying to make you do but you're totally ignoring her and doing idiotic stuff, as usual. Sora, Matt hopes you are fine, even though he trusts that Biyomon and Agumon will keep you safe from any bad guys, and he knows that if you even trip up Tai'll make sure you're okay. So you two better stay safe as well, and good luck! We hope to hear from you as soon as you destroy the Air Stone.

Kari and the team.

__________ ___________

"I've got a reply." Tai said. He read through it. "Well, Joe gave us useless advice about my ribs, and Matt just says that he hopes you're alright, and that he trusts the rest of us to look after you. Kari just tells us to be safe and wishes us luck, and says she wants an email as soon as the stone is destroyed here."  
"It's nice Matt's thinking of me." Sora said. Tai nodded.  
"But you haven't had any private messages from him, have you?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"But they got an update yesterday, so I guess he felt that he didn't need to talk to me." she said. She grinned. "I bet he's thinking bad things about that bit in your email about saying that I'm taking good care of you, though."

Tai laughed. "What's he gonna do? Beat the hell out of me when we get back?"

************************************

They were still flying across the ocean of clouds when Sora slumped against Tai's shoulder, her eyes closed. He sighed, and looked over at Agumon. He was also asleep. Wondering why he hadn't said they could rest, Tai searched through his bag, and, oddly enough, found his childhood friend, his telescope.  
'_I always wondered what I'd done with this thing.' _he thought. He looked around for somewhere to land, and noticed small patches of grass in between the fluffiness.  
"Hey, Birdramon." he said. "Can you see that large piece of land?"

"Yes."  
"Land over there. I think we all deserve some rest."

Birdramon veered over to the left, then right a little, and caught a down-draft to land perfectly on the grass. Her passengers left the aircraft, and she de-digivolved.  
"I'll take the first watch." Tai offered. "You should get some rest, seeing as you're the one flying us."  
Biyomon nodded, and looked at Sora. "Do you think she's comfortable, you know, resting her head on that first aid kit. Tai shrugged.  
"Probably not. Give me a hand. Well, claw."  
Pretty soon Sora had been moved so she was in a more comfortable position – aka. With her head on Tai's lap. (A.N. It had been Biyomon's idea. Honest.)

Biyomon nestled up to her partner, and soon fell asleep as well. Tai kept pretty good watch, especially since the night was soon over. He was curious about where the actually land was, or if there was no land, there was just the platforms.

*Sora's POV*

I awoke to bright sunlight, which I felt was kind of odd for us being in the clouds. But then it made since. Then I sat up straight, realizing what I had been resting on. But I didn't say anything. I didn't want to wake Tai. He looked really tired. Then I realized he wasn't wearing his blazer. I looked around for it, but it was missing.  
"What have you lost?"

I looked up, and Tai was looking at me.  
"Where's your blazer?" I asked. Tai reached over and pulled something from my shoulders.

"Right here." he said. I blushed. "So cold you didn't realize it?"  
I shook my head, still blushing furiously. I felt so stupid! I didn't realize it!

"You looked cold when you fell asleep, and I didn't blame you." Tai continued. "Plus, I wasn't wearing it."

"But you were." I protested. Tai looked at me again with his nice warm brown eyes.  
"No I wasn't."  
"You were!"  
"Sora, I wasn't wearing it. Are you feeling alright?"  
I sighed. An argument between me and Tai was like a bottomless pit. It just kept going till one of us felt bad about it and stopped talking back.  
"Are we ready to go?" Agumon asked. Biyomon looked at me. I nodded.

"But we'll only fly if you feel you have enough strength." I added.  
"We haven't eaten for a while." Tai reminded me. "We should just stay for a little while longer."  
"I'll eat now if you want me to." Biyomon said.

"You Digimon can." Tai said. "We can eat on the way."

I opened my bag and pulled out the tied cloth that held the food. I gave it to Biyomon and Agumon, who dug in right away. I laughed at them, and Tai just smiled.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. "You haven't been very cheerful. You aren't hurting, are you?"  
"Not at all." Tai said. "I emailed Joe again last night. I was thinking and thought that maybe my ribs aren't broken, just bruised. Because it's only when you're cruel and apply pressure. No, I guess I'm just worrying."  
"Tai, worrying?" I asked. "That's a first."  
"I worry about fights." Tai replied. "I'm especially worried about Piedmon. We've never faced him and won without all of us there and fighting. And we know that one Mega isn't enough."  
"Do you think we should send Piedmon through the portal?" I asked. Tai shook his head.  
"The others won't know what we're doing, and it might be too late. But there has to be a way."  
"There's always a way to find out." Agumon said.  
"Agumon, don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded him. "It's rude!"  
"Tai does."  
I glared at my companion. He just laughed.  
"Don't try and pin this on me, lizard."  
"What's this way?" I asked.  
"Email Gennai." my Digimon said. Biyomon retied the cloth and handed it to me. "I think you should try it. He might have an idea."

"We'll try it on the way to the stone." I said. Biyomon digivolved in the matter of seconds. I thought it was astonishing. When we first met our Digimon it took them ages to digivolve, I mean, just the process. But now they do it so easily. We climbed onto Birdramon, and she took off. Once we were in the air, Agumon kept lookout while Tai and I ate. Tai emailed Gennai as well. I was doubtful, though. Gennai isn't the most helpful person. He'll probably email us back when we're already fighting Piedmon. Tai noticed my doubtful look.

"Don't worry, Gennai won't let us down." he said. "To be honest, when it's too late is better than never. We can always keep nagging him."  
"Mom says no one helps naggers."  
"Even if their lives depend on it?"

I bit my lip. "When mom said it, it was before we even knew Digimon existed."  
"So, before we were eight?"  
"Huh?"  
"We saw our first Digimon when we were eight, remember? It was the day after I threw up in your hat, you got really mad. And then the phone stopped working. Kari reminded me."  
I laughed. "That sounds about right. Nothing worked at your place."  
"We lived in the worst apartment building in Highton View Terrace. Mom wanted to change buildings, but dad said that we only had that apartment because of his work. Then after the monster attack, mom threatened dad with divorce."  
"Really?" I was surprised. There wasn't much about Tai that I didn't know.  
"Yeah. Kari doesn't know. I'm not supposed to know either. Anyway, mom and dad are happy, it's just that since Kari and I disappeared that night, and then ended up coming home in the morning with cuts and bruises, mom just wanted to protect us. I hear mom and dad one night. We were in this really weird place."  
Tai chuckled, and I cocked my head to the side.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"The police were really confused." Tai said. "The attack happened ages away from my building, yet we still had a giant hole in our apartment."  
I giggled. It was kind of funny.

"Stone ahead!"  
Tai and I both looked tot the front. The stone looked grey and boring, but it was hovering in midair. And there was a white, tiny creature in front of it. Birdramon stopped in front of it, and we all stared, wide eyed.  
"Are you the guardian?" Agumon asked. The creature flew up to us.  
"Hello! Yes, I am the guardian! Destroy me and the stone will collapse!"  
Agumon jumped over to us, and punched the creature in the nose. It fluttered down, and the stone cracked.  
"O-kay." I said. "That was weird."  
"Piedmon just wants us to hurry." Birdramon said. "Be on the lookout for surprises!"  
"That was still really pitiful." Tai said. "He could still put up a fight!"  
"Yeah!" Agumon agreed. "We could take the largest Whoozil in the universe and still come out of it digi-free!"  
"At least it means we can get home quicker." I said. I took out the box Silah and Jayred had given us. There were only two more locks left. "Do we still want to know what's inside, even though the Wheezils could not be on our side?"  
Tai nodded. "I'm really curious as to what it could be. Anyway, I'm under the impression that it's just a gift."  
"Wouldn't it be funny if it was something we need to get home?" I said with a giggle. "Like the cards?"

"Oh yeah."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I hope no one was disappointed with this chapter. I know it's long and boring. I liked writing it. It wasn't really a battle chapter.

**Sora: But there is so much Piedmon is plotting!**

Me: Exactly. That's why the guardian was so small and puny and pathetically weak that even a little punch from Agumon could knock it out. Don't worry, readers, all will be revealed eventually!

**Sora: Please read and review! They are really appreciated! **


	7. Frozen in Ice

Me: Okay I'm going to make this quick. Last time Tai and Sora were attacked by Piedmon, which was mega weird because we (yes, even I) all thought he was dead. Obviously not, of course, but at least Tai and Sora got away. It turned out that the realms are getting larger and so it took forever to get to the Air Stone because it was all the way over by the bridge connecting the Air Realm and the Ice Realm. Sora and Tai had little talks and they are bonding nicely. The guardian of the Air Stone was puny and Agumon beat him in half a round. It seemed like an easy victory, but who knows what Piedmon is planning? Next, the Ice Realm!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Seventh Dimension - Frozen in Ice_**

"It's cold."  
"So much for being fire type."  
"I don't do well with ice!"  
"You're supposed to be superior to ice – fire melts it, remember?"  
"You two are just as bad against ice as anything." Sora muttered. Tai and Agumon looked at her, puzzled. Sora sighed.  
"Look, can't you do something to warm up?"  
"I don't think running on ice is a smart idea."

"You could try."  
"You can."

"Fine, I will."  
Tai and Agumon looked at one another, and then back at Sora, who was preparing to run.  
"Go!" Biyomon said, and Sora began to run. Tai and Agumon just kept walking, watching Sora run, until she fell down, not too far away. Tai sighed. Sora sat up, and then tried to stand, but just fell back down again. Tai reached her shortly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't move my ankle."

"I told you running on ice isn't a smart idea. Sor, you're supposed to stop me from doing idiotic things, not the other way around!"  
"I'm sorry." Sora said. "But I was so cold."  
"Can you walk?"  
"I can barely stand."  
"Really? I thought that was just the fact that we're on ice."  
"Stop standing there looking pretty and help me stand." Sora snapped. Tai opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shut it again, and held out his hands. Sora grabbed them, and Tai pulled her to her feet. Sora bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain. She looked down so her hair covered her face. Next thing she knew, her feet her lifted out from underneath her, and she realized that Tai was carrying her. She blinked at Tai.  
"Why?" she asked dumbly.

"We couldn't just on ice. Our butts would freeze. And if you can't walk, we should find somewhere to stay."  
"We have been walking all day." Biyomon said. Agumon nodded.

"I think we're bound to come across a village." he said. Sora shook her head violently.  
"It's too dangerous." she said. "We're wanted by everyone in all the realms."  
"There must be some caves around here, though." Tai said. "It can't all be a plateau."

"It could be." Biyomon said. "This dimension is new to us."  
"At least in the Digiworld there were trees nearly everywhere, whereas here trees only exist in the Earth Realm." Sora said.

"Well, at least we didn't end up in a dimension where everything is flat. Or that dimension Gennai told us about where Digimon and humans swap skin."  
Sora shuddered. "Yeah. Though, I wonder what mark that would have."  
"Mimi can have it."  
"But she doesn't want it."  
Tai laughed. "Never mind."  
"I see something over there!" Biyomon said, pointing at something. Tai dug in his bag till he found his telescope, and he handed it to Sora. She looked through it in the direction her partner was making holes in the air.

**(A.N. Pointing is rude, so if someone points you say that they're making holes in the air. I read it in an old book, and now I always say it :D) **

"It's a cave." Sora said. "Talk about perfect timing."

"Let's go." Agumon said.

****************************************************

The cave was quite far away, and it took a while to get there, but it was roomy.  
"We could have a fire." Agumon said. "If only there was wood."

"I guess we'll just freeze tonight then." Sora said.  
"It's warmer in here than it is out there." Biyomon said. She pricked her ears. "And there's a storm coming too. I'm glad we found this cave when we did."  
"It was all thanks to you, Biyomon." Tai said. Sora nodded.  
"What's the time?" Agumon asked. Both Tai and Sora looked at their digivices.

"Not too late." Tai said.  
"About five." Sora quickly said. "I wonder if I have any cards in my bag."  
While Sora dug around in her bag, she took out other things. The first aid kit was first, of course, but then other things came out.  
"So why do you carry all this junk with you?" Tai asked. Biyomon and Agumon were sniffing around at the pile of stuff, looking for something to eat.  
"Like I told you, most of it's for the cable car." Sora said. "I just kept forgetting."  
"Will any of it even come in handy?"  
"It might."

Tai picked up a small, wooden thing. "Um, Sora, why do you have a pocket knife?"  
Sora blushed. "Hey, there were loads of times in the Digiworld when a pocket knife would've been handy."  
"There's loads of weird stuff in here."  
"Stop being nosy!"  
"Hey, I have an idea..."

Sora stopped digging around in her nearly empty bag and watched Tai attach the knife to numerous other things, including a small length of rope.  
"We can use it when we fight Piedmon." Tai explained. "It might buy us some time."  
"What is it?" Sora asked.  
"It's a knife on a rope."

"Obviously." Sora went through the pile as well. "Come to think of it, we could make lots of diversion things out of this."  
"Evening project!" Biyomon exclaimed. Tai and Agumon stared at her, Sora just blushed. "What? Sora and her mom always do these little projects once a week."  
Tai and Agumon then looked at Sora.

"It's normally just flower arranging and origami and little crafts like that." Sora mumbled.  
"Hmm....origami...." Tai looked at the things Sora had arranged into little piles quickly just before. He took a piece of paper, and made a paper crane. "Well, one thing we could make is a bunch of paper cranes, and then we could put them all in the cloth the food came in, and then we could throw them. Piedmon will never see it coming."

Sora smiled brightly. "And I know how to make doves. We could make lots of origami things that represent good and light things, seeing as Piedmon is so evil."

**************************************

When the snowstorm that had come while the group were still making cranes and doves and other things to use during the final battle had died down, Agumon was woken by Biyomon.  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
"Shush." Biyomon whispered, and she nodded at the humans. Agumon looked, and smiled his toothy smile. "They've been like that since Sora woke me for my watch."  
Sora was curled up in a ball, leaning on Tai, who was resting his head on hers. Agumon looked at the time on the digivices.  
"It's my watch." he said. "You should go to sleep. It's the middle of the night."  
"I'm not tired." Biyomon said. "I'll keep watch for another hour if you want."  
"But it was my turn an hour ago!"

"Tai fell asleep almost straight away when they had filled the cloths. I think he's really exhausted, we should let him off night duty."

Agumon nodded, and looked at Tai and Sora. "They are both really tired. I guess humans don't recover as fast as we do."  
"Sora said that humans need to sleep eight hours for them to recover, and twelve hours to make them bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, whatever that means."  
"And they haven't been getting that much lately."  
"But it is their spring break. And I think Sora is a little bit anxious. It's her birthday in four days."  
"Really?"  
"Tai and her were talking about it a few days ago. But go on, Agumon, go back to sleep."  
"Okay."

Agumon went back over to Tai's side, and he was soon snoring away.

*Sora's POV*

I think I was dreaming. It had to have been a dream. It was just me, and I was lost in a cold, icy world. Not even Biyo was there for me. I was scared and I was so lost and confused, for some reason. But I felt confused, and I didn't know what I was doing there in that world. Then I felt like I was falling, and there was no one to help. I was stuck in a hole, frozen in place.

_"What happened to believing in yourself and your friends?"_ an eerily voice said. It sounded familiar, but then again, it didn't. I felt like the only way to be saved was by fire. And then, it was over.

*Back to normal*

Sora opened her eyes quickly, and recognized the Ice Realm. She wondered why she felt a weight on her head, and then she also realized that, yet again, she was leaning on Tai. Freaking out, she sat up straight, waking up Tai in the process.  
"Aww....."  
Both Sora and Tai looked at Biyomon and Agumon, sitting over by the entrance to the cave, looking at them with wide eyes.  
"What?" Sora asked.  
"You looked cute." Biyomon said. "And we were going through your things and found a camera."  
"Whaat!?" Sora shrieked. "Where is it?"

Agumon and Biyomon began to throw the camera around, and then Tai reached out and grabbed it from mid-air. Tai handed the camera to Sora, who immediately turned on the camera. She looked at the photos, and blushed.  
"Biyo, you will never tell Matt about this, okay?"  
"What, you're not keeping them?" Tai asked. "You do look funny when you're sleeping."

"You keep your mouth shut as well."  
"I'm not stupid – I wouldn't make Matt angry on purpose. Okay, maybe if I'm angry with him and want to be spiteful I might mention it, but otherwise, my lips are sealed."

"They better be."  
"You should just forget this ever happened, too. Otherwise you might spill it too."  
"I would not!"  
"Stop arguing." Biyomon said. She gestured out into the sunlight. "We need to get moving!"

"Can you walk?" Tai asked. Sora shrugged. She tried to stand, but just tipped over forwards. Luckily Tai caught her. "Obviously not." he said.  
"Carry me?" Sora asked. "As long as I'm not a burden."

"You'll be alright."

Sora grabbed her bag, and also the origami blanket. The four set out, Agumon and Biyomon in front of Tai and Sora.  
"I'd forgotten that I had the camera with me." Sora said to Tai as they began the long walk. They couldn't even see the stone, and unless it was miniature, it would be a while till they could. "Kari usually carries a camera, so I never thought I'd need it."  
"Why'd you have it then?"  
"I used it for my tennis finals. I think I forgot to take it out of my bag."  
"Must've. Your finals were two weeks ago."

***************************************************************

"Hey, Tai, surely you carrying me is bad for both my ankle and your arms."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, I should be walking on my ankle for it to get better."  
"And it's impossible to walk when you're in pain."

"Whatever. It's only a sprain."  
"Fine, you can walk if you want."  
"What!? I wasn't saying that!"  
"It sure seemed like it. Are you ungrateful that I'm carrying you?"  
"I am grateful. If I were here with anyone else we would've been stuck on that plateau for days till I could walk again. No one else can carry me. They're not strong enough."  
Tai didn't say anything.  
"Earth to Tai! Come on, Tai, don't be like that. I paid you a compliment. You don't have to get so bent out of shape."  
"Shut up."

Sora blinked at him, and Tai stopped walking. He set Sora down, and tossed her his blazer.  
"Sit on it for a moment."

"Biyo, Agumon, stop." Sora called. Tai turned to face the way they had come from.  
"What is it?" Sora asked. Tai looked at her.  
"You can't hear it?" he asked. Sora shook her head.  
"Hear what?" Biyomon asked. Agumon went and stood next to his partner.

"It's getting closer." Agumon said.

"Good, someone else can hear it."  
"No, I smell it."

"What's going on?" Sora demanded. "Tai!"

"Just be quiet." Tai replied.  
"I don't hear or smell anything." Biyomon said. "Come on, you two, stop fooling around."  
"We keep going that way and we're gonna get into a lot of trouble." Tai said. He took out his D-Terminal and passed it to Sora. "Check out the map."

Sora opened both D-Terminals and checked the map. "Hey, Tai......there's only one more red dot left...."  
"Exactly." Tai said. "We've gone past it. It was further back ,and a little to the side. I heard it crumble. That means Piedmon's probably destroyed the guardian there, which means he's getting impatient."  
"But we still need to go to the Light Realm." Biyomon said. "And we can't be sure about the stone!"

"Check the box." Agumon suggested. Sora and Biyomon sighed, but did what they were told. Then they put the box back.  
"Told you so." Tai said. Then suddenly he turned around, pulled Sora to her feet, Sora holding onto Tai's blazer. "Run!"  
"I can't, Tai!" Sora said, dragging her feet. "It hurts!"  
"I can't run carrying you! Just try!"  
"I can't!"  
"Can't doesn't exist!"

"It does in my dictionary!"  
"Sheesh, Sor, what happened to believing in yourself and your friends?"

Sora remembered her dream, and the voice that had spoken to her. She set her jaw, and let go of Tai, and ran fast to catch up to him.  
"What are we running from?" Biyomon asked, flapping her wings as fast as she could.  
"Me!" a voice laughed. A huge white flying beast burst out from underneath the ice. "Hello!"  
Agumon and Biyomon moved in front of Tai and Sora.  
"Take one more step and you're mincemeat." Biyomon threatened.  
"Oh, and a puny little bird like you is going to stop me?" the beast taunted. "Oh, and the lizard."  
"We'll show you what we can do!" Agumon shouted.

_Agumon, Warp Digivolve to, WarGreymon!_

_Birdramon, digivolve to, Birdramon!_

"Birdramon, digivolve again!" Sora called. "I believe in you!"

_Birdramon, digivolve to, Garudamon!_

The (they thought) Ice Whoozil stepped back when she saw the "puny little bird" grow into a giant firebird.  
"Phoenix Claw!"  
"Terra Force!"

They moved fast, but the Whoozil was faster. It breathed out ice, freezing the air between the Digimon and itself, making a barrier.  
"Mega Claw!"

WarGreymon busted through the barrier, and Garudamon crashed the rest down.  
"Gosh, don't you things know how to treat a lady?" the Whoozil asked.

"That's a lady?" Tai asked. "Sheesh, she really needs to talk to Mimi."

Sora giggled, but the Whoozil was not impressed.

"Shut up, human shrimps!"

"Terra Force!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
The flame attacks flew towards the Whoozil, who crashed to the ground.  
"You'll never defeat the lord and Master." the Whoozil coughed. "And you'll never get the last stone."  
"We will." Sora shouted. "Piedmon was beat by us once, we can do it again! And as for the Light Stone, it and its guardian is as good as gone!"  
The Whoozil laughed. "Light Stone? What is that? The Light Stone doesn't exist!"  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked. "Of course it exists. There's a stone for every realm, Fire, Earth, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, and Light."  
"There is no Light Realm!" the Whoozil exclaimed. "The once Holy City of Light has been long fallen to the Darkness! The last realm is the realm of Darkness, the home of Lord Piedmon!"

And with Piedmon being its final word, and Whoozil disintegrated.

*******************************************************

"Sora, what do you think that beast meant by there being no Light Realm?" Biyomon asked as the group walked towards the last realm.  
"It's obvious." Sora said. "Rougle lied to us. The last realm is the Darkness Realm, and the last stone is the stone of Darkness."  
"The Light Realm has been evil since Piedmon and those Whoozils arrived." Tai said. "The Wheezils knew all of this, and they didn't even bother to tell us. Piedmon must be based in the last realm, which is why he's probably going to be the guardian of the last stone."  
"Which also means that we can't go home until we destroy him." Agumon said.  
"We couldn't do that anyway." Sora said. "Unless we sent him home too. But we already decided against that."  
"Well, I think we'll be alright, as long as we believe we can win." Tai said. They had their D-Terminals out for the map, so they knew where they were going. They had been walking for two hours after defeating the Ice Whoozil, and were tired, but knew that if they stopped, they had no clue what was going on in the Darkness Realm, which they could know see, looming like a giant shadow in the distance. Sora was about to point something out when they heard a crack. The ground seemed to shake, and Tai and Sora got down to the ground.  
"What's going on?" Biyomon asked, landing. Agumon pointed to the map.  
"Look! The last stone's gone!"  
Tai and Sora stared in disbelief at the place where the last dot had been.

"What do we do know?" Sora asked. The map fuzzed, and a hologram of Gennai turned up.  
"About time." Tai said. But Gennai looked grave. Something was terribly wrong. And Tai and Sora had a feeling that in the next realm, they were going to have to fight the Digi-battle of their lives.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Okay, I know that last line was a line from the third Digimon movie, but it's so cool! I mean, they're not all alone, so I couldn't put that bit in it. Anyway, I didn't mention it at the beginning because I was itching to get into this story, but Tai and Sora didn't show up. Daisuke-kun did, but I think I glared at him so evilly that he didn't say anything. I think Tai and Sora might've left again. Don't worry, I'll find them before the end of the last chapter. I'm not saying the next chapter is the last one, but I'm just saying that it doesn't matter if no one shows up to do the introduction again. It's quite fun.....I see why they argue. Anyway, thanks for reading. I LOVE all my reviews, I know there aren't that many but I've still been getting lots of reviews saying that people are adding this to story alert! That's so cool! Keep it all up, especially with those reviews! Click that review button, please! Peace Out!


	8. Second to Last Battle

Me: OMG! It's the second to last chapter!

**Izzy: Second to last? But I thought this was the confrontation with Piedmon! I get to be a hero in this one!**

Me: Yeah, but there's still one more chapter. That's why this chapter is called the "Second to Last Battle". Duuh!

**Izzy: Can I still say what happened last time?**

Me: Fiiiine. But only because I still can't find Taichi and Sora.

**Izzy: Last time Tai and Sora were heading for the Ice Stone, but only to discover that it had already been demolished by evil Whoozils. Sora sprained her ankle as well, and so Tai carried her half the way there. But shush. Matt doesn't know. He's angry enough as it is. Tai and Sora bonded a lot of the way too. But now, they have to face Piedmon, in the Darkness Realm, and they also have to make it home!**

**Disclaimer: And before I forget, Miss-Stoneflower does not own Digimon.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Gennai!" Tai and Sora exclaimed.

"Hello, kids." Gennai said.  
"We're not kids, actually." Sora said. "We're teenagers."  
"Oh yes, vicious creatures."  
"What!?"  
"That's what Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon said when they met one of you teenagers."  
"Ehh?" Tai and Sora sweat dropped.  
"Just get on with it." Tai said. "Do you know how we can fight Piedmon?"  
"It will be a difficult battle." Gennai said. "If you four are up to it."  
"I don't know if I'm ready." Biyomon said. "Piedmon is so tough, and Garudamon is only an Ultimate."  
"And I couldn't even protect Tai last time." Agumon said. "I'm not ready either."  
"Agumon, you can't base your strength on what happened last time." Tai said. He looked at Gennai. "I think we are ready. We're stronger than last time. I know there are only two out of twelve pairs, but it's been four years."  
Sora nodded. "Tai's right. We've fought Apocalymon, and Ken, Arukenimon and Mummymon, Daemon and MaloMyotismon since then."  
"And WarGreymon fought BlackWarGreymon, and he was made out of a hundred control spires." Tai said. "We can fight Piedmon."  
"That's good." Gennai said. "Don't worry Agumon, Biyomon. As long as you believe in yourselves and Tai and Sora have faith, you can win. But I also have some tips for you."  
"That's good." Sora said.

"Piedmon's castle is a tricky place." Gennai said. "It's not as confusing as Myotismon's castle, but it has many traps. You can use your map to help you locate the gate, which is probably where Piedmon is waiting for you."  
"But if he knows the gate leads to our world, why doesn't he just escape?" Biyomon asked.  
"Look in the box Silah and Jayred gave you."

Tai and Sora took out the box, with all its locks opened. They took off the lid, and gasped.

"Wow!"  
"They're exactly the same!"  
"Though, they could've just forgotten the unneeded card."  
"I don't think they knew about this."  
"That's why." Tai exclaimed. "Piedmon's doesn't have the key cards. We do!"  
"Do you all remember the pattern?" Gennai asked. Tai and Sora looked at their Digimon, then back at each other.

"All I remember is that the three animals mean data, virus and vaccine, the stars mean their levels, and Agumon is the fake card." Tai said, counting off his fingers. "The lion means Leomon and he's a vaccine Champion, the archer is Centarumon and he's a data Champion, and the monkey is Etemon, a virus Ultimate. But I can't remember the other Digimon."  
"At least you've remembered that much." Sora said. "Great job."

"You guys can email Izzy and ask him." Gennai said. "I filled him in on the first day, and I'm still giving him updates on your progress."  
"Then why the hell was Kari freaking out?" Tai asked.

"Izzy probably decided that Kari deserves her own updates." Agumon said.  
"In the castle you could probably trigger the traps to attack Piedmon." Gennai said. "There's a computer room somewhere in the fortress. If you find that you can probably insert your DNA and get the traps to trigger when they sense someone without that DNA."  
"DNA?" Biyomon asked. "What's that?"  
"For us humans it's cells." Sora explained. "Like blood or epithelial cells from our mouths, or even a strand of hair. It can be used to identify us."

"You have to give a machine blood?" Agumon asked. "That's insane!"  
"But it's the only way to make sure you don't get attacked, but Piedmon does." Gennai said. "Just trust me. Also, I hear you've been creating your own diversions. Well done. I hope they work."  
"We do too." Sora said.  
"What if Piedmon has put his DNA in the computer?" Tai asked. "Is there a way to erase it?"  
"You could always plug in your D-Terminals and send Izzy all of the information about the computer." Gennai said. "He'll be able to help you figure it out."  
"But is that the only way you can think of to defeat Piedmon?" Agumon asked. "We need lots of ways."  
"You four will be fine. Agumon, Biyomon, don't worry about your partners. They'll be fine." Gennai said. "Now, about the stones. You'll have to be careful, the walls are now sealed, and you have to go through the gate. But I'm afraid that Piedmon may have grown stronger with the power seeping through the weakened walls. You must be careful. Now, I have to go, I've run out of quarters. See you when you get back!"

The hologram faded out.  
"Everything Gennai says never makes sense." Sora said. "Besides, we don't even know what the time is in Japan at the moment, how can we email Izzy?"  
"Judging from when we email them, Kari says that they're all together normally. That means I think time runs the same way."  
"So we've actually been gone for five days?"  
"It's been that long?"  
"Think about it Tai. We've been sleeping the past two days."  
"True."

________ _________

"Those brats....since when have they carried the cards?" Piedmon asked no one in particular. He was sitting alone in front of the gate. "Oh well, that means they can open the gate for me. I'll destroy their partners, and they'll be so full of despair that they'll just have to open the gate. It's ingenious."  
"Just one problem, Master."

"What is it now, Gazimon?"  
The same Gazimon that had talked to Tai and Sora were now in Piedmon's presence.  
"They know you're guarding the gate."  
"Yes, you fools, they do know I exist here. I tried to destroy them once before. Remember? But they got away, and now I've been destroying the stones to make them hurry. At least now they can't call their friends through the walls, they are all alone. Muahahahahahaha!!!!"

The Gazimon left the room, muttering to themselves. "Seriously, the Master needs to work on his evil laugh."

________ ________

On Earth, the Digidestined were still waiting in the cable car. They were wondering when Tai and Sora were coming up, because Izzy said that Gennai had emailed him saying that the last stone had been destroyed.

"Hey, everyone, I just got an email from the other two."

Everyone perked up.  
"What does it say?" T.K asked.

"Uh.....Tai and Sora are going to be a while."  
"Why?" Matt asked.

"They didn't destroy the stones." Izzy said. He looked up. "Piedmon did. Okay, this email is actually for me, so I need to do some research."  
"Tell us what it says." Kari said.  
"It's just asking about the key card combination to earth.....oh...that means they have to go through Myotismon's old gate. Hmm....." Izzy said. "Oh, they also say that I can help them during the fight with Piedmon. Prodigious!"  
"Can we help?" Davis asked.  
"Only if you know how to go through an invisible gate and work computers." Izzy replied. "No, this is just for me. Oh, and Matt, Sora says hi."  
"Really?" Matt asked, smiling for the first time in five days.  
"No. But you looked like you needed cheering up."

"Thanks a lot, Izzy."  
"You're welcome."

________ _________

"The castle is so far away!" Agumon moaned.  
"Look on the bright side, Agumon." Tai said. "At the rate we're going, we'll freeze, so we'll be fresh and ready to fight Piedmon."

"Ha-ha, very funny Tai." Sora said sarcastically. "Well, at least Izzy agreed to help us. And he's busy typing up the card order right now."  
"So we'll be able to go through the gate, and defeat Piedmon all in the same day." Biyomon said. "What a fruitful day."  
"Fruit sounds good right about now." Agumon said. 'Where is it?"  
"I said fruitful, not fruit!" Biyomon said. "Why do you always think with your stomach."  
"Because I'm hungry. Aren't I allowed to be hungry anymore?"  
"No, you aren't."  
"Stop arguing." Sora said. "We're all hungry, and you guys talking about it doesn't make things any better."

"I haven't done this much walking in ages." Agumon whined.  
"Think of it as an endurance test. We do them in school." Tai said. Sora rolled her eyes.  
"And Mr Speedy always comes first." she said.  
"I'm just fitter than every other guy in the school. Though Matt came a close third, after Kiyoshi."

"Ehh.....Matt? He came third?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's never come third." Sora said. "At least, not in Junior High. And we only take them twice in High School – once as a sophomore and once as a senior."

"I think that the Digiworld did well on him."  
"Yeah, whatever."

"So, what do you do in an endurance test?" Biyomon asked.  
"We run." Sora explained. "It's just to see how fit you are. A lot of people use excuses, and since teachers don't supervise us, a lot of people also skive off halfway through."  
"It sounds like fun." Agumon said. "When is your next test?"  
"In our final year at school." Tai said. "I'm planning on skiving off the last one."  
"Oh no you aren't." Sora said.

"Who are you, my mother?"  
"I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to skive off either!"  
"Sor, you should know how to take a joke."  
"Yeah, whatever. Are you trying to make me mad?"  
Tai thought about it. "Well, you are funny when you're angry. I guess it's just my way of cheering myself up. Sora, we are just about to battle Piedmon."

"Just about to?"  
Tai pointed, and Sora stared. "Tai, that bridge is huge."  
"I guess we could get WarGreymon and Garudamon to fly us over." Tai said. Sora was nodded.  
"Please, please, please." she begged.  
"It's your Digimon, you can do what you like."

***********************************************

"The castle is so dark."  
"What you expect? Bright lights coming from every angle?"  
"Well, no, but I was expecting lanterns or torches."  
"Tai, Sora, remember, be on the lookout for traps." WarGreymon warned them.  
"Oh, I think the only thing we're in danger of is being attacked because of all the noise we're making." Tai muttered.

"Have a problem with the size of my Digimon?" Sora asked.

"No, I was just stating a fact. Anyway, it's true. Garudamon is so large she's destroying the traps before they get to us." Tai explained. Sora crossed her arms.  
"Well, where do you think the computer room is?"  
"Check the map." WarGreymon suggested. Tai and Sora took out their D-Terminal and called up the map.  
"Why did Gennai have to put it in separate parts." Sora asked, calling up a map of the castle.

"So if someone got their hands on one of the D-Terminals they couldn't discover where anything is." Tai said. "There, we turn left at the next intersection and it's the first room we come to."

"It looks huge." Sora said. Tai pocketed his D-Terminal and Sora emailed Izzy, telling him to be prepared. They ran down the corridors, and then they entered a pitch black room. The only light was light from the keys in front of the computer. Tai and Sora ran over and Sora plugged in her D-Terminal. The computer came to life, and Sora emailed Izzy. She got a reply instantly .  
"Okay Tai, the power-up button should be underneath the screen."  
Tai pressed a large button that wasn't on the keyboard, but still underneath the screen. A screen came up with weird symbols on them.  
"Izzy says he needs to translate the words." Sora said.  
"They're Digicode." Tai said after a few minutes of looking at them. "Remember? All those symbols in the sphinx. I recognize some of them. No wonder Izzy can translate them."  
The D-Terminal beeped, and Sora read out the instructions.  
"There should be square of buttons in the middle of the keyboard."  
"Yep."  
"How many on each side?"  
"Four, counting the corners."  
"Cool. Izzy said press the one on the right, closest to the bottom corner. Your right, Tai! Not left!"  
Tai pressed the button, and a huge list came up.

"Woah." Sora said. She looked back at her mini-computer. "Izzy says that it's the list of "physical beings" it's not supposed to attack. In other words, all of Piedmon's loonies. We want to erase the whole list, and then add our own DNA to it."  
"Does Izzy say how?"  
"This time press the top left hand button."  
The list vanished, and then Sora received another email.  
"This is like trying to teach my five year old cousin how to arrange flowers." she muttered.  
"Yeah, that little brat can't sit still."  
"Shut up. Anyway, Izzy says now press the button underneath the one you just pressed."

A little metal spike came out. Tai and Sora stared at it, and something came up on the screen. Then Sora looked at the instructions.  
"We just have to cut ourselves to get blood on it." she said. "And the Digimon do the same. Except I think our DNA will look a whole lot different, they're just data."  
"Hey, think about it." Tai said. "With this, we can prove Izzy's theory about whether we're real or if we're just data too."

"Yes, Tai, but I think you proved the theory about what happened here happens there and the pain still hurts. Besides, this isn't the Digiworld, Tai, we can't prove any of Izzy's theories here."  
"You have a point there." Tai said. "Wanna go first?"  
"You can, unless you're scared."  
"It's called ladies first, Sora. I think you're scared."  
"Fine, think what you like. But you're going first!"  
"It's better to get it over and done with." Tai said, going ahead and giving the computer his DNA. "Hey, WarGreymon! Get over here!"  
WarGreymon stomped over, and did his DNA too.  
"Sora, come on. It barely hurts." Tai said. "Anyway, we did this for our blood tests at the beginning of the last school year."

"I know, I know." Sora said. "But it feels weird."  
"It's for our own good, Sora."

Sora nodded, and so she too gave up her blood. Garudamon came over as well, and then Sora continued Izzy's instructions.  
"Press the same button, and then a list of four beings should come up."

"There is it."  
"Cool, that's it. And if it doesn't work, I'm having a serious talk with Gennai when we get home."  
"You mean if."  
"If?"  
"Well, technically, if the traps explode on us, we might die."  
"Oh, pfft."  
"Come on, Sor, let's just go. My betting is Piedmon's in the room where the gate is."  
"That's on the other side of the castle."

"Then let's get moving!"  
"Come on, Tai, let's just stretch it out. It'll be really cool if we just, you know, spend all night fighting Piedmon because then when we go through the gate we arrive home in the morning and we show up at the cable car and everyone freaks out because we didn't even email them to tell them that we got out of the battle alive."  
"Hello? Is this really Sora Takenouchi, or am I talking to the long-lost clone made by Datamon?"  
"Tai!"  
"It's not like you to want people to worry."  
"I still like to play tricks on people once in a while."  
"So do I, yet you still tell me off."  
"That's because you always pull pranks and it's annoying."  
"Oh, so I'm just the annoying person in the group. I always thought it was Joe, he was always whining."

"Okay, Joe is kind of irritating. But he's grown up a lot."  
"And I haven't?"  
"No! For one thing, you haven't cut your hair and you still act the same way. The only difference is that you've gotten rid of your goggles and accepted your role as original leader."  
"What's wrong with my hair?"  
"Nothing." Sora sighed. "It's just very.....doesn't it get in the way when you play soccer?"  
"Only when it rains."

"Which is half of the year."  
"Look, I promise, before I'm thirty, I'll cut it."  
"You better, or I'll chop it off myself."

"Unless I go international." Tai said thoughtfully. "And then I'll leave you and Matt to your family and everyone else....."  
That brought Sora down to earth. "Huh? Who said anything about me and Matt getting married?"  
"Well you guys seem to be having fun, that's what normally happens."  
"Tai, I don't want to think about that kind of thing right now."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. We need to focus."  
"Though, you do realize that you're gonna be thirty in fourteen years."  
"Really? That soon?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, so are you."

"Eeh??"  
"You're older than me by two months, remember. Ha-ha. That means you'll be thirty before me."  
Sora rolled her eyes, and checked on the stuff they were using for diversions. "Tai? Don't laugh, but I'm a bit scared about facing Piedmon. I've never faced him like this before."  
"Don't worry, it'll be a blast."  
"But I'm just remembering last time...."  
"Sora, it won't happen again." WarGreymon growled. "If it does, I will get up and tear Piedmon's head off."  
"See, nothing to worry about," Tai said with a grin. "Our Digimon are tough."

"Have a little more faith in us, Sora." Garudamon said. "We can take Piedmon."

Sora nodded. "If you're all pumped and ready to jet, so am I!"  
***********************************************

"Trump Sword!"  
"Mega Claw!"

"Eagle Claw!"  
"There are two more coming!" Sora shouted at the Digimon.  
"Leave it to me. Terra Force!" WarGreymon roared.  
"Your little tricks with triggering the traps to attack myself and anyone else but yourselves was very sneaky." Piedmon said. "But I'm not worn down that easily!"  
"With your swords gone we can take you on." Garudamon said. "Why don't you just surrender?"  
"What, so you can execute me?" Piedmon asked. "I think not. Clown Trick!"  
The two Digimon dodged, and Tai pulled Sora out of the way. They ran over to where you place the cards.  
"Sit and stay." Tai said to Sora.  
"What about you?" Sora asked. Tai pulled out the cards.

"I'm gonna start laying them out, by doing the ones I know." Tai said.  
"Which ones do you know, though?" Sora asked.  
"Just stay hidden." Tai said. "You're safe there."

Tai went round to the front of the stone, and began sorting through the cards. Sora poked her head up to watch.  
"You know, Tai, turning your back on Piedmon ain't a very good idea."  
"Why not?" Tai asked, putting one card in his bag.  
"Because there's a Clown Trick right for you."  
Tai looked over his shoulder, but he didn't move.  
"Tai, what are you doing!?" Sora exclaimed.  
"If he destroyed the stone we can't get home." Tai said. "If I stay here, maybe it won't break."  
"You're insane." Sora said. "WarGreymon! Tell him to move!"  
WarGreymon shot over to the gate as fast as possible, but he just stood in front of Tai, taking the Clown Trick. WarGreymon dropped to one knee, but he was still up.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"I promised, not to let you get hurt again." WarGreymon growled. "I never go back on my promises."

He roared, and flew towards Piedmon.  
"WarGreymon! Don't get angry!" Tai shouted.  
"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon spun into his tornado and blasted into Piedmon, crushing him in the wall.  
"Finish him, Garudamon." WarGreymon said. "As soon as I move away."  
Garudamon nodded. "Wing Blade!"  
WarGreymon moved out of the way, but Piedmon just smirked. Sora came out of her hiding place and stood next to Tai. "Tai! We have to move!"  
"Why?" Tai asked, looking at her.  
"Piedmon has a mirror, and he's going to shoot Garudamon's Wing Blade at us! Please Tai, don't!"  
"If I go, we'll be stuck here for eternity." Tai said, resisting Sora's pull. It was too late for Garudamon to return her attack, and her Wing Blade not only deleted Piedmon, but it also bounced off the mirror, like Sora said, and it flew right towards Sora and Tai.  
"Move!" Sora said.  
"You go!"  
"Why don't you both move?"  
Tai and Sora looked up, and stared as an angel stood in front of them. Then, there was a blinding flash as the fire collided.

*Sometime after the battle*

Tai and Sora both awoke in white soft beds. Tai just lay for a while, trying to figure out what happened, but Sora sat up straight away, and went over to Tai.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. "Can you move?"  
"Yes, Sor." Tai replied. "I'm just, you know, trying to discover what the hell happened with that angel."

Sora nodded. "But if you look over there, there are three more."

Tai sat up and looked.

"This is weird." Sora said. "And I don't know how long we've been here."  
Tai reached for his bag. The key cards were there, and is was his D-Terminal. Tai looked at his computer first, and sweat-dropped.  
"What's up?" Sora asked.  
"It seems it's been a day. It's night time again." Tai said. "Kari has been freaking out because Izzy didn't get an update, and they reckon we should've returned by now, because fighting Piedmon's can't have taken that long."  
"Tai!"  
"Sora!"

Agumon and Biyomon came running up the bed, and they launched on their partners.  
"You're awake!" Agumon exclaimed.  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Sora asked.

"The angel from the mirror stopped the Wing Blade, but not fully." Biyomon explained. "We were worried that you two would be more hurt. Luckily they were just small burns. Sora, we were really worried about you, though. You kept waking up throughout the day. Tai just slept like a log."  
"You were worried about me, yet Tai didn't wake up at all?" Sora asked. "How does that work?"  
"The Whoozils are being very helpful." Agumon said. Tai held his partner at arms length.

"Wait a minute." he said. "These angels, are Whoozils."  
Agumon and Biyomon nodded.  
"When Piedmon and the Digimon arrived with the gate they took over all the Whoozils, but the angels were really powerful, so Piedmon sealed them away." Biyomon said. "But when my Wing Blade destroyed Piedmon the spell was broken, and they came to our rescue!"  
"But what about the Wheezils?" Sora asked.

"Piedmon let them come through the gate." Agumon said. "The Wheezils are nasty little tricksters, not really evil, a bit like Pagumon. Piedmon destroyed their world so they would have to come here, and only a few stayed in the new Darkness Realm to aid Piedmon. The rest went out and stayed in refugee camps the Whoozils had set up."

"The head angel Whoozil said that Rougle was a proven traitor to Wheezils and Whoozils." Biyomon said. "Piedmon sent him to the Fire Realm to meet us on purpose, because the Fire Realm was where the walls were weakest."  
"Then it's a good thing that we left Rougle." Sora said.  
"What about the city?" Tai asked. "Was that for the Wheezils that had managed to get good jobs and were able to afford it?"  
Agumon and Biyomon nodded.

"So we were defeating the good guys?" Sora asked. "And travelling with a baddy. Right."  
"At least we didn't destroy any of the guardians, not on purpose." Agumon said. "Think of it as a good thing. And we still saved this world. The Angels said we won't be convicted."  
"That's a good thing." Tai said. "But hey, shouldn't we be going home?"

"Its late." an angel said, coming over. "If you don't want to sleep, you may go to the kitchens and get some food. And we're going to prepare the Gate Room for you, and then, we'll destroy it."

"Food!" Agumon and Tai exclaimed. Sora rolled her eyes. Perfect.

****************************************

"I can't believe Piedmon's actually gone." Sora said. They were munching food in the Dining Hall, even though they were the only ones there. "We did it."  
"And it was all thanks to Agumon's anger." Biyomon said. "And Tai's thinking of others."  
Sora nodded. "Yeah, Tai. If you'd moved, we'd be stuck here, and WarGreymon wouldn't have saved us and then gotten angry at Piedmon for attacking you and the fight would've lasted a whole lot longer."  
"But surely Piedmon knew an angel was stuck in the mirror." Tai said.  
"I don't think so." Agumon said. "I think the angels were able to move inside the pictures and mirrors they were hidden in, like on that movie....what is it?"  
"Harry Potter?" Sora asked. Agumon nodded. Sora looked at Tai.  
"Kari picked it out." Tai explained. "Agumon and Gatomon enjoyed it. You should've seen them."  
"We've been here all night." Biyomon said, yawning. "I can't believe you two aren't tired."  
"We slept all day." Sora said. "Naturally we're not tired."  
"We're so gonna regret it tomorrow." Tai said with a chuckle. Sora nodded, smiling. She was thinking about the adventure she'd had with her old best friend, and remembered that it was the first time they'd actually hung out alone since before the Digiworld came about. She remembered how much fun they'd had, even through the battles.  
"Hey, Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Isn't it funny how we came here on an argument, and now we're back to best friends?"  
Tai nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit."  
"I trust you a whole lot more."  
"You should."  
Sora giggled. "When we get home, we should still hang out like this. You know, having dinner with each other at each others houses when our parents are out of town, playing games, talking about the old times. We used to do that."

"But isn't that what you should do with Matt?"  
"Matt's different. Mom doesn't know him and trust him as well. She knows we're Digidestined together, and she'd trust him with my life, but she doesn't trust him to take of me and to not do anything when we're alone."  
"Yeah, mom thinks it's weird now because we're sixteen, but it's not that weird."  
Sora nodded. "Kari mentioned something about your mom being a bit disappointed with me around Christmas though."  
Tai laughed. "Ignore my mom. She was kind of half-expecting me and you to end up going out."  
"She was?" Sora asked. Tai grinned.  
"Come on, Sor. It's my mom. And you remember Christmas.....before Matt's concert."  
"You still haven't given us those cookies!" Agumon exclaimed, remembering all too well. Sora laughed, but she still nodded.

"I remember." she said. The clock at the back of the hall struck the hour, and the angels suddenly poured in, drawing the curtains so light flooded in. Tai and Sora ran over to a window, and gasped at the sight.

"Wow, you can see all the way to the Fire Realm from here." Sora exclaimed, pointing. "And there's Element City! It's so big!"  
"I had no idea the castle was this big." Tai said. "I guess because we've only seen it in the dark it looks smaller. But the castle is white and shiny. I guess its back to the normal Light Realm now."  
"That's good." a voice said behind them. Tai and Sora turned around, and saw the same angel that had protected them from the Wing Blade. The Head Angel Whoozil.

"Why is it good?" Biyomon asked, coming over with Agumon.

"It means the Realm is safe." the angel said. "If the castle is shiny and the realm is beautiful, is means all is well elsewhere in Seventh Dimension."  
"So if it even goes a little dark, it means something's wrong.' Sora said. "I get it. But how did it stay dark even after we destroyed the stones?"  
"Because Piedmon was here." the angel explained. "But now that he's gone, all the other Whoozils are free of the spell, and the bad Wheezils are being rounded up, like that little trickster Rougle."  
"I hope you chuck him in prison forever for what he did." Agumon said.

"We will, don't worry, my young lizard friend."

"Its mid-morning now, isn't it?" Sora asked. The angel nodded.

"Are you ready to return to your own dimension?"

Tai and Sora nodded. They went to the gate, and Tai lay out all the cards, following Izzy's email. The gate opened, and Tai and Sora turned to the angels.  
"Thank you, once again." Sora said. "We'll never forget you."  
"And we will never forget what you four have done for us." the head angel said. "Your names will be printed in our history."  
"Yay!" Agumon and Biyomon exclaimed.  
"Hey, before we go, do you think you could thank Silah and Jayred from the Earth Village, and Keerio from the Water Village for us?" Tai asked. "The forest ones gave us the box with the cards in them, and Keerio was nice enough to give us fresh water. I know they're friends of Rougle, but they were really good to us."  
Sora nodded in agreement.  
"Certainly." the angel Whoozil said. "I hope you get home safely."

"Bye!" Agumon called as Tai, Sora, Biyomon and himself walked into the gate, and it closed behind them, and the angels waved, knowing their realm was safe. But, Tai had something else to worry about back home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Woah. That one was really long. I actually thought it'd end up shorter, but I decided that I had to explain Rougle's odd behaviour, and where the angels had come from etcetera. I've also noticed that in this fanfic, Tai and Sora just talk about random things that don't mean anything. So if there's anything they've said that you think was relevant, it might not be. I just felt like writing it. But there was ONE thing Izzy said that I'm sure you're puzzling over, and all will be revealed in the next, ninth and final chapter.

**Yolei: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally get to be a proper character for more than a little paragraph!**

_Cody: It's not that exciting._

**Yolei: In case you didn't notice, we didn't get to speak much, and we didn't get to do even the DISCLAIMER!**

_Cody: Neither did Davis._

**Yolei: I think he did it once. **

_Cody: Kari and T.K didn't._

**Yolei: ........look, you're just a nine year old brat. And in case you hadn't noticed, Kari is Tai's sister and so she's mentioned lots, and T.K's, well, he's T.K. He isn't that important, and I'm sure he'll be a HUGE character in the last chapter.**

Me: Yolei.

**Yolei: Yeah?**

Me: Shut up. You'll spoil the story. Anyway, sorry for that little talk. Hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the final chapter, hopefully posted up later on. It will the grand finale! Reviews please!


	9. Final Showdown

Me: Okay, I was excited for the second to last chapter, but I am so FRIGGEN excited! You're probably thinking "okay, it's the final chapter of a Taiora, it's gonna be all mushy" but you'll be surprised. I mean, I HATE mushy. And yes, I write Taiora's. Weird, I know.

**Tai: Stoneflower, I know you're excited but you don't have to go on about the mushiness. **

Me: Yeah, you're right. Yes, I found Tai and Sora! I honestly think they were in Seventh Dimension and then I stopped being able to talk to them when the walls were sealed up. I found them just before. Anyway, I oughta get on with the story. I start the second term at school in and hour and a half and once I start I won't have as much time to write as I have had (that's why I updated so fast). So, I'll ask Sora to do the update, and then we'll start!

_Sora: Thanks, Stony. Okay, last time we fought Piedmon. And won. Except it was really close. I think Piedmon was just bragging about the whole "the traps don't weaken me" thing because he was pipsqueak. Turns out the Whoozils were good and the Wheezils were just refugees. Rougle was working for Piedmon, he's going to jail for the rest of his life. Tai and I __opened the gate, and so now we're off home!_

**Disclaimer: **_Miss-Stoneflower does not own Digimon._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Seventh Dimension - Final Showdown**_

"I can't take it anymore!" Matt shouted. He was sitting in his apartment having breakfast just before he left to meet the others at the cable car. It had been six days since Sora had left with Tai and he was freaking out because he idiot had listened to all the idiotic things the others had been saying.

'_What happened to trusting Sora?' _a voice in Matt's head asked. Matt sighed. Whatever the voice was, it was telling the truth. But, he was still angry. And he still had those scenarios in his mind. He clenched his fists, and knew what he was going to do.  
"Matt, you should calm down." Gabumon said. "We don't know how the battle went down. Stop thinking awful things."  
"Yeah, sorry, pal. But you know that I'm paranoid. Piedmon is seriously evil, and sometimes I think that not even WarGreymon can stand up to him."  
"I know."

"Anyway, we should get going. Sora might've turned up in the night, anyway."

He and Gabumon locked up and the apartment and ran down to the park eagerly. But only the same people were there. But now, even Izzy was getting worried. He hadn't heard from anyone.  
"So Tai and Sora didn't show up?" Matt asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
"I think maybe they've made new friends and are finding it hard to say goodbye." Yolei said. "Or maybe Piedmon won and they're hanging from their wrists in a dungeon somewhere, but I think that's highly unlikely."  
"Yolei, why do you say these things without thinking first?" Cody asked. "What if a fight breaks out because Matt's getting angry."  
"Why would I fight?" Matt asked. Izzy sighed.  
"Well, you see, Matt....."  
"You know you never got to explain yourself six days ago." Joe said quickly. "About Tai leaving."

Izzy bit his lip. "I should never had said anything."  
"Why not?" T.K asked. Kari looked down.  
"I think I know why." she said. "Don't worry Izzy, you don't have to say it."

"But we wanna know." Davis whined.  
"Yeah!" DemiVeemon agreed, whining too.

"Shut up." Gatomon said. "Before I turn you into chew toys."

Patamon chuckled from T.K's bag.

"Look, everyone, I think we should just all calm down." Mimi said. "I'm sure they'll return today."  
__________ ___________

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"It hurts me more!"  
"Oops, sorry." Sora stood up, and pulled Tai to his feet. They both looked around, and recognized the TV Station. "We did it! We're home!"  
"Yeah!"

Sora hugged Tai, and she looked him in the eyes. "I'm so glad we had this adventure together, Tai Kamiya."  
"Me too, Sora Takenouchi."  
"It was a great way to rekindle our friendship."  
"Stop being corny."  
"Corny? Think of it as cute."

"Why would it be cute?"

"Well, you see..."

They stared at each other for a long time, then they both leaned in. When their lips connected, Sora felt like she was melting. She pulled away quickly, and they were both stunned. But Sora was remembering her dream – the one about ice, and fire.  
"So-sorry." Tai stammered. Sora nodded, blushing.  
"We should get to the cable car." she said. "I know. Let's go to the school, then we can enter the park from that direction. Start over new."  
"Good idea."

They wandered to the school, Sora on the tennis courts, Tai on the soccer field. Then Tai came over to the tennis courts, and picked up Sora's bag, like he always did. Sora came over and took her bag from him.  
"Hello, Tai." she said.  
"Hey, Sor." he said. "How was tennis?"  
"It was great. How was soccer?"  
"I was the best, as usual."

Sora laughed. It was rare that he used that reply. Of course, they were starting over new.  
"Shall we go to meet the others?" she asked.

"I think we should. We don't want them to think we bailed out on them."  
"Unless you wanna bail."  
"Bad Sora."  
"Okay, okay, Tai, let's just go."  
They linked arms and walked back to the park, but they unlinked as they got nearer to the cable. They noticed that no one was watching out for them, and then noticed that everyone was looking at the floor. They walked in the first door, and Tai grinned at what he saw.  
"Hey, cool! Can I face Davis?"

Everyone looked up in astonishment. Davis and T.K were on the ground arm wrestling.  
"Tai!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Sora." Matt said, blinking.  
"When'd you guys get back?" Yolei asked. Tai and Sora both looked at their digivices.  
"Six days ago." Tai said but Sora elbowed him in the stomach.  
"About twenty minutes ago." Sora said. Tai leaned against the door, ready for another elbowing. Matt stood up, and went over to Tai. Tai smiled at his friend, but Sora knew what was coming.

"Matt, don't...."  
_WHAM!!_

Kari got to her feet as well when Matt's fist collided with Tai.  
"What the hell was that for?" Davis asked. Everyone else stood up as well. Sora was trying to stop Matt.  
"Matt, what are you doing? You and Tai are supposed to be friends!"  
"And you're supposed to be my girlfriend." Matt said. "But since I trust you, it's all Tai's fault."

"And what did I do?" Tai asked. "If you're fighting me because I saved Sora's butt a million times while we were there, then I'm not gonna fight."  
"Tai, don't fight him." Kari called.  
"Yeah, it's our fault." Ken said. "We kept saying 'what ifs' and I think he's taken them to heart."  
"Still, he should know better." Tai said.  
"Stop it, Matt." Sora said. "Nothing happened! Why did you let the others get to you? You're better than that."

_*Flashback*_

"_I bet he's thinking bad things about that bit in your email about saying that I'm taking good care of you, though." _

_Tai laughed. "What's he gonna do? Beat the hell out of me when we get back?"_

_*End Flashback*_

'_Crap.'_ Sora thought. _'This is my fault. I told Tai to tell the others that. We know now that Tai doesn't have a broken rib, but still....wait....the others don't know. Joe might, but the others don't.'_

"Matt! Stop it, right now!" Sora screamed at the blonde. "You know Tai broke a rib!"  
Matt took a step back, his eyes wide. Tai looked at Sora with puzzled eyes too. Joe opened his mouth to say something, but Sora winked at him. Tai saw the wink, and understood. Thankfully, Matt didn't. He backed off, and went back inside the cable car. Everyone sighed a breath of relief, including Sora. She went over to Tai.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Tai nodded. He was smiling. "What?"  
"That was good thinking."  
Joe came over as well. "So, Tai, is your rib broken or bruised."  
"Bruised." Tai and Sora replied in unison.  
"I had to say something to get Matt to stop." Sora said. "I remembered telling Tai to tell you guys that I was taking good care of him, and I said that he's probably thinking awful things. This was my fault. But we were the only ones who knew the truth, apart from you, Joe."  
"Sor, how was it your fault?" Tai asked. "It was no one's fault, except Matt's. And it was jut a misunderstanding."  
"How can you say that?" Cody said. The other Digidestined came over as well in mid-conversation. "You have a broken rib. Matt's attack was uncalled for."  
Tai, Sora and Joe looked at one another. They were gonna let them think that, until Tai burst out laughing. Sora rolled her eyes.

"We thought it was." she explained. "But it's just bruised. But since you guys didn't know that, it was a good way to get Matt to stop. But since he's alone, I need to talk to him."

__________ ____________

It was another two days before Tai and Sora crossed again. Sora wasn't allowed out of her mothers sight, and Tai was busy being mothered by his real mom and Kari. But, two days later, Sora was sitting outside her building with Biyomon, arranging something on a piece of paper, when she spotted a familiar figure running to the opposite building.  
"Tai!" Sora called. The figure stopped, and walked a little way to her. Sora jumped up and ran over to him. "Hi! How're you?"  
"I'm good." Tai said. "Just coming back from soccer practice. They laughed when I told them that while on "holiday" I thought I'd broken a rib by falling out of a tree. Then they were really annoyed when it turned out to be bruised."  
"They think it's funny when you get hurt, don't they?" Sora asked with a smile. Tai nodded.  
"So why haven't you been turning up to meetings?" Tai asked. Sora rolled her eyes.  
"Mom didn't want me out of the apartment, or the flower shop. She's been really protective of me since we returned."

"Oh, I see. Matt apologized, too. We're best friends again."  
"Aka. Continuous rivals that hang out with each other."  
"Yeah. But don't worry Sora, you're still my favourite best friend. Apart from Agumon."

"As I should be, after what happened in Seventh Dimension."  
"Oh, speaking of Seventh Dimension, I found out some of the things they were saying that made Matt go a bit loopy."

"Oh, good. Come over here."  
Sora pulled Tai over to the bench, and they sat down. Sora began to arrange her flower petals again.  
"So, what did they say?"  
"Well, Kari said that after they found out what Seventh Dimension is called, Mimi said that it sounded like Seventh Heaven, and then also when we weren't replying because my D-Terminal broke, and I really need that fixed.....anyway, they said possible 'what ifs', which Matt interrupted with evil glares, so they didn't actually say them. They were going to say dead and something else which I found funny, but you'll hit me if I say it. But Matt didn't like the sound of any of those. And then Kari said that he must've kept thinking those things."

"Matt's such an emotional teenager."  
Tai stared at her. Sora glanced up at him. "What?"  
"I can't believe you just said that." Tai said, shaking his head.  
"Well, he is. T.K called earlier and said he was crying buckets when I dumped him. Anyway, do you like this pattern?"  
Tai standing up made Sora look up. Tai had a bewildered look on his face.

"What?" Sora asked.  
"You...dumped Matt?" Tai asked. Sora nodded. "Why? And please don't say it was because of me, because I will feel so, freaking, bad."

Sora shook her head. "Uh-uh. You see, I didn't tell you, but in Seventh Dimension I had this really weird dream, when we were in the Ice Realm. And, then it hit me yesterday, what it was all about."  
Tai sat down again. "Tell me about it."  
"Okay." Sora said. She took a deep breath, and told him about it. When she finished, she then proceeded to tell him what she thought it meant. "I think my dream was telling me that, well, if I continued to stay with Matt, I'd fall into a hole I'd never get out of."

She had left out the part about fire saving her.  
"That's why I dumped Matt. I had to get out."

"I see." Tai said. "Anyway, what are you doing with flower petals and pieces of paper?"  
"It's a secret." Sora said.  
"Then I can't tell you what I think, because anything I think is a secret."

"If you tell me what you're thinking right now, I'll tell you what my secret is." Sora said. "And it's a very special secret."  
"Okay," Tai said. "But this is a special secret too. I've only told one person before. In fact, if I hadn't gone on that adventure with you, I would've left town for the spring because of this secret."  
"Oh, please tell me."

"Alright, alright." Tai smiled. "What I am thinking now is that today must be the luckiest day of my life."  
"Why?" Sora asked confusedly.  
"Well, I just found out that my soccer team got in to try out to represent Japan in international High School soccer."  
"That's awesome!" Sora exclaimed. "Congrats."  
"And, also..."  
"Something else?"  
"Yeah. Remember how I told you to remember the Christmas gig Matt did?"  
Sora nodded. "Yeah....I wouldn't forget it."  
"Let's just say I still feel that way, and I guess you dumping Matt just meant that maybe, I still....have a chance?"  
Sora stared at her friend, who was now going red.  
"Tai, I...." Sora didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized much. "So...that's why...in Seventh Dimension...."  
"I would've done those things anyway." Tai said. "You're my best friend, and I don't see why I can't help you out. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that you're meant to tell me a secret too."  
Sora nodded. "Funny that."  
"What?"  
"What I was going to tell you is that in the past six days, I think I may have realized that actually, I do love you, Tai. And-"

Sora's little speech was interrupted by her lips connecting rapidly with Tai's. When they parted (and it was only a few seconds), Sora was smiling.  
"What I think you were supposed to tell me is what the petals and paper are for." Tai said. "But I think I'll survive with that secret."  
"I'll remind you anyway." Sora said. "Tomorrow's my birthday, remember?"  
"Oh yeah." Tai said. "Do I have to get you anything?"  
"I won't get angry at you with whatever you buy."  
"If you do consider our adventure deleted from memory."

Tai and Sora continued to talk presents for Sora while Agumon and Biyomon sat at the other end of the bench, cackling quietly at their partners.  
"I knew it'd happen eventually." Biyomon said. "I like Gabumon, but hanging with him isn't much fun."  
"And we just kicked the strongest Dark Masters butt by ourselves." Agumon said. "That's gotta count for something under the word 'fun'."  
"Agumon!"  
Agumon looked at Tai, who was standing.  
"Come on, we gotta get home or Kari will freak." he said. "Let's leave Sor and Biyomon to do their party invitations."  
"Aww...."  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Biyomon said.

"Don't forget the present!" Sora called. Tai laughed.  
"I won't."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mimi: OMG it's finished!! And I barely said anything. **

Me: Sorry Mimi, but it was a Taiora and there weren't many main characters, so there weren't enough lines left for everyone else. You're lucky you even got to be in the story, since you moved.

**Mimi: That's okay! I get to be here!**

Me: Yes you do.

_T.K: Don't forget me. _

Kari: Or me. Stoneflower, you're really useless at making everything make sense, too.

_T.K: Why did you cut off Sora's party?_

Me: Come on T.K use your brain. After the last little conversation with Tai and Sora do you really think a party would be a good idea? Okay maybe I wouldn't know. But I'm not ready for school yet so I have to go. But thank you all who reviewed Seventh Dimension and also a big thank you to EVERYONE who read this.  
**Mimi: THANKS!!!!!**

_T.K: Thanks a bunch!_

Kari: We all appreciate it here!

Me: So I'll see you next time! Thanks again! Bye!


End file.
